The Sea's Lament
by Chaotic Charisma
Summary: You know when life gets you down remember that you aren't a child of one of the most powerful gods in all of Greek mythology, you aren't being hunted down by monsters and gods, and everyone isn't pining after your twin brother, Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life, fate's favorite chew toy Morally ambiguous! OFC! Twin! Other pantheons included
1. Here We Go Again

**Summary** : You know when life gets you down remember that you aren't a child of one of the most powerful gods in all of the Greek mythology, you aren't being hunted down by monsters and gods, and everyone isn't pining after your twin brother, Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life, fate's favorite chew toy

Morally ambiguous! OFC! Semi SI! Twin! Other pantheons included Possible godly/half-blood pairings in the future, and unrequited love because I love those.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own PJO/HoO/anything except the OC(S)

* * *

 _And here we go again_

 _With all the things we did_

 _And now I'm wondering_

 _Just who would I have been_

 _-"Here We Go Again" Paramore_

* * *

She never had siblings before. But she always wanted one.

She would wonder what it would be like, what _they_ would be like. Would they be older or younger? Would they look like her or she them? Would they have gotten along with one another or would they have some demented sibling rivalry?

She didn't know what it would've been like, and she thought she never would. As they say, you can't miss what you never had. Well until one day, you find yourself with a brand new family with a bubbling brother included.

In one life, before this one, she had been a single child with a loving father and mother. They even had a Persian cat named Leo but of course, no brother or sister.

It actually made a lot of sense as to why she could see her brand new brother as her own family but not her new parents, with him it was very much, 'blood of my blood', an actual sibling and not some replacement. A course like most people who seem to be reborn in that SI fanfiction that pops up like daisies on the internet, those stories she used to read about, well she got attached.

To be fair her new mother literally pushed her out of her uterus (not to mention clothed, washed, and feed her until she could function on her own) and her brand new all shiny dad? While he was certainly something different. Gifting your children weapons for their fifth birthday wasn't the smartest thing especially if they were normal children. Luckily (or perhaps not so luckily) for him neither her nor her brother was normal.

You see, she wasn't always named Atalanta Jackson. Once upon a time, she was once called Anna Jones. A.J in both lives, pretty ironic wasn't it? One common last name for another, a charming thought she kept to herself.

Humorously, people just called her 'Ana' which was a symbolize of home even if it is just out of convenience. But to her, it connected her to her past, made her feel truly herself, and sometimes, just sometimes when she heard 'Ana' she almost forgot this was her second life and not her first.

However, just because she went along with her the nickname, it didn't stop it from hurting just a little, even years later, it still ached. Before this life, she had been a happy 19-year-old just entering college with her life spread out before her. And as cliche, as it sounds, it all changed one day, the day she died.

She felt as if her life became a cosmic joke because who could've thought that someone who drowns in one life would be reborn as a half-blood of the sea god the next?

There wasn't much to recall that night, due to the drunken haze she was in on the cruise ship. What she did know was she hit the water and everything went dark. But it hadn't lasted long as the next thing she felt was a pressured, cramped, and sticky feeling all at once, crushing down on her.

But her body and voice remained immobile and all around was darkness, intense fear coursed through her. It was only moments later when she could hear faint beeping sounds and cries of relief as the harsh pressure encompassing her form disappeared, instead, however, being replaced with the chilling cold.

She didn't know what was happening around her except for the fast-paced and hurried movement of people. She barely connected the dots until she heard a woman, a nurse she presumed, speak.

"Would you like to hold your daughter too?"

She had squirmed around in what she later realized were hands that carried her. _A baby? Here_? She had thought to herself curiously, and scared, it made no sense to her. However, it did hit her once she felt her body moving between the first pair of hands to the new ones.

"Well, aren't you a little surprise my beautiful daughter." Came a voice above her, belonging to the one holding her close. It was soft and gentle and her whole being became filled with a warm glow. But something was off, why would a stranger call her their daughter unless….

She had stilled at that moment. _Daughter_? _Her_? But- but how? She couldn't be-

"Would you like us to contact the father Ms. Jackson?"

"It's alright, I will let him know soon, but thank you."

"Of course. Have you thought of names yet?"

"Atalanta Jackson" the woman above her, presumably 'Ms. Jackson' stated firmly.

At the time she barely was able to fathom everything that was happening. And in all honesty, she didn't even know if this was some stressful fucked up dream, and gods knew had had some. Especially after the frequent long nights reading fanfiction where one would dream of tailed beasts, Winchesters, vampires, and dragon queens, so it was that dumb to assume this was one.

Then there was the name Jackson.

Jackson was a common name fair enough and besides the most well known Jackson she knew of was Michael Jackson. There wasn't really a quick connect as to where exactly she was, for all she knew she had simply been reincarnated into her own world as a baby named after a greek woman. If people had named kids names Hashtag, Selfie, and cardinal directions, she simply had a less eccentric name.

It sounded silly true, but there had been, in her younger years, a time where she read tons of fan-written works as well as books that used names of popular characters in their story so truthfully it wasn't too far fetched that she didn't realize it. If she had been reborn with the name 'Sakura', 'Hermione', or 'Isabella' her thoughts would've fallen under the assumption that her parents were merely very big fans and leave it at that. Course, she did, however very promptly realize exactly where and who she was reborn into and at the same time, knew the life and death situations she would be facing in the imminent future.

"And my son, Perseus Jackson."

It had been that moment when she knew, the universe hated her. But as she would remind herself, it could've been worse, could have been _Twilight_.

* * *

 **A/N:** What another fanfiction? Well yes, it is. I have so many fanfictions, from Twilight, VD, True Blood, HP, Naruto, even a few video games, that I've started/have several chapters for that I'll just be uploading ever so often. Originally I had written the entire first 10 chapters in the first person, but after realizing it made no sense, rewrote/edited it all into the third person, so if I missed an "I" or "My" apologies!

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/9/2019**


	2. Little Poor Me

**Summary** : You know when life gets you down remember that you aren't a child of one of the most powerful gods in all of the Greek mythology, you aren't being hunted down by monsters and gods, and everyone isn't pining after your twin brother, Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life, fate's favorite chew toy

Morally ambiguous! OFC! Semi SI! Twin! Other pantheons included

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own PJO/HoO/anything except the OCS

* * *

 _I tried hard, you know I care I care, I care_  
 _Just a little poor me_  
 _Just a little poor me_

-"Little Poor Me" Layto

* * *

She wished she could say it was thrilling to be reborn and get a second chance at life.

Really she honestly did wish she could make herself carefree about the situation and just jump head first into this new world. But one must realize what she had to have been going through.

For one, she was in a fictional story where there were gods and monsters. Two, it also so happened to be the **fucking twin sister** of the main character of the story. And in her honest to gods opinions, was the biggest cliche since genderbending. And three, all monsters and a large portion of the gods either want to murder, maim, and marry her brand new brother, which would not be good on her nor family's heart.

If she hadn't made herself clear, had she mentioned the monsters yet?

Because while playing "demi-god" seemed fun, there are actual half-blood thirsty monsters that would just live to kill Percy and by direct blood relation Atlanta herself.

So she didn't exactly cope too well with the whole "being reborn in the fictional world" life, not much of a duck-to-water kind of girl. Ashamedly and admittedly for the first months, she was a terrible baby. She cried all the time, screamed, and refused to sleep. It had taken her months to finally see how much stress and anxiety had been placed on Sally, seeing as how she was basically still a single mother living alone with no help and had to deal with not one, but two newborns, even if mentally one was an adult.

She came to terms with her predicament, but it didn't stop mourning what was lost. And once her eyes had finally fully developed enough to take a good look at her 'mother' she saw just what a hassle she had been.

Sally looked thin and frail, probably summed up to an unbalanced diet and all the stress. Her hair was thin and greasy and she looked like she hadn't had a proper shower or cup of coffee in a decade. Deep purple and red bags under her eyes added to the hallows of her face, she looked terrible.

Was this the strong woman Ana recalled that looked after and sacrificed all for the infamous Percy Jackson? The one who was always smiling and cared for her child even at her own expense? The woman, from what she sorta of remembered from a childhood a life ago, fighting the minotaur and helping the fight for Olympus? And yet here she was all but a shadow of her book counterpart. And so she understood what the endless crying and ceaseless self-pity did, she was running the poor woman ragged.

Guilt ate away as she had quieted down, staring up at her with wide eyes. She wouldn't be looking like death if Ana wasn't screaming all the time. To her, she was the spare, the extra, the one who originally wasn't supposed to exist and even after giving birth to her expected son, Sally still had enough strength to give birth to her ungrateful self. She clothed Ana, feed her, and stayed up every night to comfort way every and anyway she could and how was it repaid with? It was by throwing tantrum after tantrum.

Ana was an adult yet acting as if like a petulant child. She despised herself for it. When looking at her new mother's relief filled eyes as she had gone silent for once, she had promised to do her best to make her Sally's job as her new mom as easy, as possible, at least for herself, not much she could do about Percy however.

It had been another two months until the full realization of the danger and the idea of the gods being very fucking real and very fucking apparent. Sure there was the boy wonder, the chosen one, the prophecy child, the one ring to rule them all, and what not which was her brother, but he was at this time, a ball of squishy flesh, unable to do anything but gurgle, eat, poop, and drool in his sleep. He wouldn't be off fighting any monsters soon especially not without herself, she'd rather walk through Tartarus that allow him to be on his own. The issue was hadn't been breached until something unnatural around the sixth month of being reborn occurred.

Sally had put both Percy and Ana to bed in the crib, although her mom hadn't anticipated two, and seeing how tight was money the girl started to make it seem that Percy and her were inseparable (to be honest he played that part well, and by the second day she had refused to not be without her sibling) even if the crib was a tad too cramped. Cuddled up next to Percy, as always was, Ana felt a strange stirring around but not unwelcome presence beside her.

From the way Sally had swaddled the two, one couldn't move to see who was watching but there was something or someone there. Curiosity crept through her, wondering just who it could be however she quickly got her answer as she had been picked up by the stranger, turning her body around to face them.

Before she was a very tall (though everyone was admittedly tall to her at the moment) man with dark locks. His jaw was squared and had soft stubble as well. With broad shoulders and a firm chest, he carried himself with confidence and power, like a lawyer, or a king would, even like a god.

Eyes met one another, sea green clashing with a watered down green, power surging and fighting between the two of them, honing in on one another, their faces both hit with the realization of who the others were. Even with eyes that were far from the perfect vision, she knew who this man was just from the eyes. How could she not know? After all, she saw them every time she looked at her brother, even her own, though a shade lighter were the same as this man. This man was their father, _her father,_ Poseidon.

To say her emotions went haywire was an understatement. But from his face, he too shared a similar look, mouth agape and dropped like a fish out of water and in any other instances she would've laughed her ass off.

"I have," he paused unable to form words through his shock, "I have a daughter?" Poseidon finally asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

Unsure how to proceed, Ana gurgled up at him, raising chubby sausage fingers up at him with a toothless grin. She knew how to act like a baby, that was for certain, she hadn't been able to do much of anything else the last few months besides playing innocent.

Course her actions seemed to cause more issues for her as daddy dearest hadn't moved a single muscle, much less acknowledged the quality acting skills. Had he caught on to her? Were her actions unconvincing? Had she just broken Poseidon?

She was never given a handbook on "How to deal with godly parents" giving her no other option but to cry. So cry she did. Which seemed to work, getting him out of his shocked stupor. "Hey, shh shh, it's okay, daddy's here now."

He comforted, doing his best to rock her back and forth trying his best to hush her cries from the world, and most likely from any prying gods who could be watching. It didn't take long before her mother, Sally, came rushing in the room a few moments later to find the sea god cuddling two demigods, one trying to gnaw off his finger and the other looking quite motion sick from the fast pace rocking.

"Poseidon," Sally stated as if assuring herself that he wasn't some illusion. Flattening down her hair and giving him a weak smile she crossed over towards him in fast strides. "I wasn't expecting you I-" she paused, chuckling at Percy before taking him (and his mouth) off of Poseidon's hands, leaving the god to shuffle their daughter into a two-arm cradle.

"You've met our children."

"I have."

His tone stung and ran deep like a blade. He had spoken so nonchalantly as if they were nothing and they felt as if they were nothing too. Poseidon most likely had not meant it in such a way, but the look of hurt in her mother's eyes made the sea god soften his expression. While she knew her parents would not be together forever, as she could faintly remember a man called Blowfish? Blowhorn? Blowfish? Who had married her mother as she had moved past her youthful romance of the god before herself, still that was far in the future and in the now Sally was still young and in love.

"What have you named them?"

"Your son, the eldest of the two, is Perseus Jackson," Sally told him with a happy but weary smile, her face looking on in hope of his approval for the name choices.

The god smiled, "A good name, powerful too though," he furrowed his brows, "naming him after my brother's child-" he shook his head with mirthless laughter, "wise choice as always Sally." Said woman gave him a wide smile back before her eyes laid on me.

"And your daughter, Atalanta Jackson."

The room fell quiet as Percy and my night light, little fish, danced around the semi-dark room. "Twins." Poseidon finally said after a minute. "Twins are very uncommon, truly rare indeed."

Anna was overcome with worry, creeping through her as his words hit her. Was it bad that Percy and she were twins? Was there some ancient law forbidding it? She knew there several mythologies and cultures who claimed twins were bad omens and demons to be left to die. Would that be the fate of her and Percy? "And I've never fathered twins before much less, a-a da...daughter I-"

The god never finished his sentence as he instead rushed a very surprised and equally worried Sally. In between kisses he planted on her face he told her how much he loved her promising to grant her anything she wished as a thank you for giving her not just a son but the first half-blood daughter he's ever had. Which ultimately put Ana in a strange position realizing she what that meant and what her existence had changed.

"You know I don't need anything. You've already given me two beautiful gifts and you're here with us tonight. That's more than I could ever ask for." She kindly turned down the god, not wanting to take advantage of the god and with a hesitant chuckle brushed off his offer.

Though Poseidon could see and hear the wavering his paramours' eyes and words he dropped the conversation (much like he had accidentally a couple thousand bucks on the nightstand before he left), "Remember my offer still stands when you need it. And I don't just mean this one, _all_ of them stand". Well, he almost dropped it.

A tranquil silence filled the small apartment after that. Neither Sally nor Poseidon broke the silence seeing as how both seemed content, each holding one of their children, Percy in Sally's arms, and Ana in Poseidon's.

Through cloudy green eyes, Ana could see the happiness radiating off both her parents. Smiling and joyful it all appeared, like a real family and just maybe, something she could get used to. This idea of a 'new' family, still foreign to the reincarnated girl, but she promised to give it a try. Besides, she admitted, it would come in handy having a god as a parent.

Of course, the quietness was soon broken when a foul smell filled the air. Both adults exchanged looks before glancing between the two babies. It had taken only a matter of seconds as Percy began to wail as Sally had quickly whisked him out of the room leaving the other two alone.

Glancing at his watch, the dark-haired god let out a soft sigh face morphing an exasperated expression. Standing up and laying his daughter back on the crib mattress he gave the girl a small grin and a kiss for good luck before whispering softly, just barely under his breath as Ana began to drift off into dreamless sleep:

"You might be the soul from another lifetime, but never forget that you are the child of a god. The daughter of the sea and a princess of Atlantis. And most of all, Atalanta Jackson you are _my_ daughter."

And with that he was gone, the scent of the sea still lingering in the air even days after he was gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** After the next chapter, things will be moving at a faster rate, though it might become a slow burn? Also, this will probably be spiraling into AU territory as well. And to just say, Poseidon knows that her soul has been reborn/reincarnated but not that Ana still retains her memories and mental capacity.

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/13/2019**


	3. How Far I'll Go

**Summary** : You know when life gets you down remember that you aren't a child of one of the most powerful gods in all of the Greek mythology, you aren't being hunted down by monsters and gods, and everyone isn't pining after your twin brother, Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life, fate's favorite chew toy Morally ambiguous! OFC! Twin! Other pantheons included

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything any part of the PJO franchise

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the lack of updates, been a bit busy! Happy holidays to everyone! I have the next chapter pretty much written, so that should be out by next week, sorry again, this chapters really short.

* * *

 _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong_

 _I'll be satisfied if I play along_  
 _But the voice inside sings a different song_  
 _What is wrong with me?_

 _-"How Far I'll Go"_ by Auli'i Cravalho

* * *

Like most people who have the maturity and mind of an adult and casually find themselves in the body of a baby, it was utterly boring.

There wasn't much to do other than sleep, eat, and cry and seeing as how most teenagers already did that on a daily basis, being a baby wasn't anything special at least in Ana's viewpoint. Sure she had loads of time and could sleep for how long she wanted, but it was rather dull.

The only exception to the breakable baby stereotype was, low and behold, the one and only Perseus Jackson.

The number of times he would knock into doors, fall down, and get a random bruise from who knows where was actually insane, yet he never cried or made a big deal about it. At first one may think she had thought that as half-bloods they were built stronger than other mortals making it harder to significant injury or harm them. What she found was that it true to an extent though they were still squishy little mounds of flesh and just because skin and bones were stronger than other babies, pain tolerance was still shit. Especially when it came to teething, the most painful experience she'd had gone through. Yet, like always, her brother seemed unaffected, the lucky bastard.

Besides teething and watching the little sea boy of energy there really wasn't much to do. 'Course that being said, it didn't mean she wasn't doing something productive with her time. From what Ana knew everything major and the important parts would all happen in just a little over a decade from now, at least in the canon.

Hopefully recalling correctly, Percy would be 12 when he first found out about his godly parenthood and begins the path to save Olympus. It also meant the master bolt would be stolen as well. And in under 8 years from now, Thalia would be turned into the tree, (as it was 5 years before the first book started meaning age 7 or 8). Though she didn't know how helpful this could be nor if there was anything she could do about it. It wasn't like she could come across the traveling demigods on their way to camp and say, 'oh here's some supplies and oh don't worry I'll see you all again when I'm 12 except for you Thalia, you'll be a tree lol. And Luke will go crazy'. There was no doubt in her mind she'd be electrocuted in a heartbeat.

But then again, how accurate would any of this be now? Her simply being there has already made a butterfly flap their wings and change things. As cliche as it sounded, she's already changed Percy from his canon character. Before he didn't have a sibling, another who would go through and learn their powers, be by his side from the beginning to end, but now there she was. The two would grow up with together, sleep, eat, and bathe together. She was bound to affect his personality and future actions. Which ultimately left her with few choices.

One, she, of course, could do her best to follow canon, allow her mother to marry a disgusting abuser just to protect and hide them, _her children_ , as well as letting Percy deal with the weight of the world on his shoulders just when he hits puberty. Perhaps if Ana had been reborn in a world where she wasn't connected to the main character such as _Bleach_ or had been born simply normal like a muggle in _Harry Potter_ she had no doubt she would've stayed away. Although she could've been worse off, she might've been born as Naruto's twin sister or been born in a world with no tv, wifi, or plumbing, hell it could've been _Game of Thrones_ or horrifyingly _Twilight_.

If she hadn't been born the fucking twin sister of the main character, Ana wouldn't have known she was in a so-called fictional world. Most likely she'd assume there was a glitch in wiping her memories and leave it at that. Fortunately or unfortunately to her, that didn't happen. Instead, she had to make a change, a choice, since there was no running away to a small little village and camp out till the canon finishes.

So that left her with a second option, train, become a hero, protect her family, and rip destiny and the canon a new one. In the end, she supposed it was a no-brainer, she'd _have_ to change the original story. The next issue she faced was how?

There were so many variables and events that could change and might be better off if they never happened like Thalia turning into a tree or Luke noting pulling an Anakin and going to the dark side. However, if somehow she stopped Thalia from turning into a tree she might never join the hunters and taken over Zoë's position as Artemis's second in command. But then who's to say Zoë would even die now? And then if Thalia doesn't go all tree, Luke probably wouldn't have fallen into the clutches of Kronos, but if that's the case who would Kronos then take instead?

And don't get her started on wrapping her head around the fanfiction where Annabeth took Lukes place. Where instead of killing a friend, Percy killed his girlfriend. Or the ones where Percy joins Kronos and let Olympus be razed to the ground. Anyone and everyone could fall prey to the Titan, and at least sticking to canon till they turned 12, she knew who would betray camp. But was it worth it?

Kronos rising from Tartarus was bound to happen, sooner or later he would try to take over the world and Percy would have to take care of him, even at the expense of emotional trauma over killing Luke. It was a safe bet that the Big Prophecy won't be too different even if she was born, Percy was meant to be the Chosen One, wasn't he?

Again there were too many possibilities and routes that could happen in the future just from the tiniest of things. What if she decided to open the door for someone outside a Denny's and next thing you know Artemis is married to Percy, Annabeth is dead, the Strolls have become the masterminds of the universe, and someone decided to create a third Mean Girls movie to make a trilogy. There were too many what ifs and most of them were worst cases scenarios.

It had taken almost 3 months to come up with a decent but logical plan. Course there were flaws, and it would be tweaked as time went on and if things ended up changing, she still had a backup plan. Her plan was strong though, and pretty straightforward.

It was simple, fuck the canon up.

Yeah, she already knew she'd regret the plan. She did remember all the fanfiction where characters and OC's have tried to change the biggest events in canon and it's blown up in their face or changed things so much that they no longer know what's happening. And while it did weigh on her with the realization that someone could die because she fucked something up, she also had to do something to prepare for her and her family's future.

Obviously, she knew damn well that Percy was a male Mary-Sue. He was outrageously good with his powers and a prodigy at sword fighting, being able to take out fury and the Minotaur without any formal training. The child of one of the Big Three, incredible at everything he did, and a completely unpredictable pain in the ass. Honestly, all the children of the Big Three were pains.

But Ana wasn't Percy.

She couldn't risk the chance that just _knowing_ how to swing a sword or avoid death. She might be the main character's sister, but that's where her plot armor ended.

And she wasn't going to take any chances on her family's survival either. Ana was an unknown and because of that had to be prepared for whatever comes her way. Which meant she had to grow stronger.

Already she had laid out a plan for the next decade, train and befriend as many half-bloods and gods as possible. Once she could walk on her own, she'd try some form of karate or self-defense class perhaps even gymnastics as flexibility would come in handy (perhaps even dragging Percy in on it as well). Maybe even try to enroll in a kendo class, true it was definitely a different type of fighting then the Greeks and Romans used, it would still get her partially prepared. Lastly, she planned on doing as much research on mythologies as possible, Greek or not.

It was common knowledge that the Roman Pantheon and Norse pantheon existed in this world and while Rick Riordan never confirmed that the other books he wrote involving the Egyptian pantheon she couldn't simply leave them out just in case. Though she recalled a line from Chiron mentioning that the big man upstairs himself existed too.

Along with learning the basics of self-defense and researching, she'd see about nabbing some killer weapons off of daddy dearest. Ana knew that Gabe would be able to cover Percy's smell from monsters, but she was sure as hell won't be letting Sally nor Percy near that man. She'd rather walk through Tartarus then let that man even come into their lives, if she even caught a whiff of the man, she'd kill him. Sure it was taking her chances, and it would completely mess up the future but if there was one thing that stood out to her about the walrus of the man was the fact he had not only hit her mom but her brother as well actions that she would never ever forgive.

From that, it left her with coming up with some sort of plan to keep them all safe and alive without going to Camp Half-Blood.

Of course, it wasn't as if she didn't want to visit camp one day, but that day wasn't going to be anytime soon. She was living in New York, granted not the greatest parts of New York, but it was New York nonetheless. There was so much you could do in New York, there was fashion, musicals, theatre, a world of creativity, and history. Yes there would be more monsters and it was definitely dangerous on both the mortal side and the supernatural godly side but she was going to use it to her advantage.

An idea came to her what if she could kill a monster or get the dust from one that was disintegrated, douse herself, her family, and home in the remains of the monster. If the theories were correct, it would counter the half-blood smell and either make it void or make them smell like monsters, either would be good in any case. She'd also wager that there were also half-bloods in New York if there were monsters. Half-bloods that could be befriended and gain as allies for her grand plan which was, hopefully, make a safe house in Manhattan for half-bloods on their journey either to camp or on quests.

There was a lot that could go wrong and in all honesty, she knew might not even happen but it was worth a shot. Ana came to the realization that they needed allies, god and half-blood alike, and she couldn't just rely on the idea that being the main character would make either likable. In the original storyline Percy's life was literally voted on by the gods and while she didn't know if it had a close call or not she'd manipulate the living death out of the story so either that situation never is brought up or there's so much opposition from allies there wouldn't even be a chance of a vote.

Yes she was going to influence others and make children fight, and yes deep down she knew some would die but if it meant her family was safe then she was willing to do what it took. It's cruel and she swore to try her best to keep everyone alive, but realistically not everyone will live and that's okay, as long as Percy and Sally lived it's fine everything would be alright.

In the end, she would need to let both Percy and her mom in on the plan sooner or later at the very least.

Which ultimately could and would endanger everyone even more so than they already were there were risks. She knew that there are always risks in being a child of the Big Three, being a Half-Blood even there would be risks. It was a dangerous decision and she gave neither in her family a choice. Her mother wouldn't really be that proud although if she wanted the future that was planned to come to fruition Ana would need her family in on it. Admittedly the whole situation was so very dangerous, considering that if a half-blood found out their parentage, it attracted monsters and basically gave one a death wish. Though to give Percy a happy childhood one to be proud of and look back on with happy memories, not what was in store if she let everything the canon had happened, things needed to change.

It would be a lot of work in such a short time though it'll be worth it if she could protect her family and be prepared for the future ahead of them. She prayed to every god, goddess, deity, and even Cthulhu. But little did she realize, that Fate, while supportive of some of her changes, would not be on her side, something Atalanta learned the hard way.

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/13/2019**


	4. Bad Liar

**Summary** : You know when life gets you down remember that you aren't a child of one of the most powerful gods in all of the Greek mythology, you aren't being hunted down by monsters and gods, and everyone isn't pining after your twin brother, Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life, fate's favorite chew toy

Morally ambiguous! OFC! Semi SI! Twin! Other pantheons included

* * *

 **Disclaimer** _:_ I do not own PJO/HoO/etc Everything belongs to Rick Riordan

* * *

 _"Ohh, tryna play it coy_  
 _Tryna make it disappear_  
 _But just like the battle of Troy_  
 _There's nothing subtle here"_

 _-"Bad Liar_ " Selena Gomez

* * *

By the time of their third birthday, nothing in regards to her plan had happened.

While both Percy and Ana were able to walk, they were still too young to be enrolled in any karate or defense class. The next best thing the girl could resort to was daily stretching which was something Percy thought was stupid and would much rather play with his stuffed mongoose (and on occasion join with her stuffed seal and dog, who she named Cerberus after sewing two other heads to it).

While that wasn't as successful as she'd hope, Percy had started to really enjoy the Greek mythos, much to her surprise. Course since he couldn't really read that well yet, not to mention his ADHD, Sally or Ana would read to him. Although it was more of Sally would read when it was bedtime and once Ana knew their mother had fallen asleep she'd go and read more to Percy. There were times that the words on the page sometimes looked like they were swimming and reading more than an hour really took a toll on her, getting migraines, but just the look on her brother's face when she told him about his namesake, the hero Perseus, it was totally worth it.

By now the girl was sure Sally knew something was off with her but had made no indication she'd mention it. There were times she had slipped up, muttering under her breath only to be heard by Sally or the time she had almost been caught playing with the water in the bathtub (she had figured out how to make the water move along her fingertips), to even saying or insinuating things children would never know nor say.

In regards to growth, Percy had taken his first step before her.

Not to be outclassed by him Ana too did the so-called "first steps" in front of her father the following week. Ever since that night, Poseidon visited once a month (sometimes he would arrive after midnight or simply check in for 10 minutes before disappearing in a swirl of sea foam). At first she was a bit opposed to the idea of Poseidon being there but she grew to like him as her father, he was kind and cared, smiling whenever he saw the two of them, his children, the only half-bloods he had sired in decades, so Ana didn't have the heart to have him miss out on his children's first steps at least hers as Percy had to go show off.

When it came to first words, at least in front of the family, the ever useful word " _fuck_ " was used.

Ana had, after realizing her mistake, quickly gurgled up a laugh before saying "dada fork" while pointing to the silverware on the table. Both Sally and Poseidon had looked stuck between being proud and appalled was an understatement. In the end, they hesitantly laughed so all was good (especially as Percy's first words were 'mama' which was directly followed by something that rhymes with 'ship', maybe just maybe she had incessantly influenced him a little, needless to say, their father was proud).

Life was still pretty simple overall she found. The two went to daycare each morning and then Sally would pick them up after work, have dinner and then get ready for bed. Later they'd be greeted by their late night visitor, Poseidon.

It was nice and she had begun to think that everything wasn't so bad. Life was good, she had two loving parents and an adorable cute twin, although it would never replace what was lost it wasn't bad. It could've been much worse she knew, Ana could've been reborn as a pre-existing character, or even worse her own brother (an idea that shook her to the core).

There were a few oddities in the past couple of years but overall had yet to see a single monster. A bit strange, given Percy, had experienced unexplained things in the original, however, she assumed that there might've been some godly intervention especially when she had noticed one night when she and Percy were watching _Duck Tales_ and Poisioden had been fiddling around by their new apartment door.

The old one had been alright for two people but was definitely too small for three (two of which were half-bloods) and a sea god. Due to this around 2, Poseidon had moved them all into a new three bed 2 bath apartment in the heart of Manhattan (which conveniently had a clear view of the East River). While Ana and Percy had been ecstatic by the move (and the added space for their plushie and boo collection), their mother, on the other hand, wasn't all too pleased with the sea god as after this 'small surprise' he and she had a _very_ long talk.

The walls weren't as paper thin as the old apartment, but from how loud the two were that night Ana kind of wished they were more sound proof. Later, she had learned that her godly parent had actually bought the place and prepaid all the utilities for it for the next decade or so (something she never even knew could be done that). That hadn't has been the end of the surprises though, as apparently, he had gone on to make bank accounts for all of the Jackson family, opening the accounts with well over a few thousand grand each (which she later found out was more than 20k). After that occurred, Ana was sure her mother would keel over in shock.

One of the last things he had done was some godly magic on the doors and windows in a completely inconspicuous way (in which he tiptoed to each window to make sure that there were no 'talking flying squirrels' trying to break inside, at least Ana had figured out where Percy's lying skills originated from). Once he had deemed there were no talking squirrels he had gone to talk to mom for an hour before telling the twins goodnight and vanishing once more through the front door (once they were deemed "old" enough to have long term memories, Poseidon had really doubled down on all the godly activity except for randomly appearing out of nowhere). While at first, she thought it was nothing, both Ana and Percy noticed that whenever anyone walked by either entrance there was a very faint mist that came off the wood.

She knew they could use all the protection they could get so she didn't mind what he did. What Ana did care about, however, was why he did it. After that night dad's late night visits began to wane. At first, he would come and visit once a month and then once every three months and once our fourth birthday rolled around he didn't even bother to show up but he did send me a life-sized stuff seal and Percy a stuffed baby blue dolphin.

Gods were busybodies, and sooner or later he'd have to leave unless he wanted to get caught by Zeus, but it didn't hurt any less. Every night after their fourth birthday, for two weeks, Percy waited up all night for Poseidon to show. And every morning he was left disappointed and sleepy-eyed. After that Percy stopped waiting up for him, he stopped getting excited to come home knowing the god who was our father wouldn't be there. And by their fifth birthday, Percy and Sally stopped mentioning him altogether.

All the happy memories with their dad seemed to turn sour and admittedly even she too had grown somewhat bitter towards him. But she also knew she couldn't let Percy fall into a bitter spiral. She knew sooner or later someone needed to let Percy in on his godly parentage. Sure, their mother did try to console by saying he was out at sea, but late at night, Ana knew he stayed up just in case the god showed up.

The one thing that did come from this shitty situation was that one part of her plan came to fruition. After mom had picked up Percy from his karate class and Ana gymnastic class, the trio had been greeted to the salty aroma of the sea.

The moment Percy and she caught the smell both shared a looked before racing each other inside the apartment. Sally too came dashing in once she realized why they were so excited, hope in her eyes as she dropped the groceries on the counter as she followed inside. But as quickly as the excitement came, it soon vanished as they saw that there was no one else in the house. The only thing out of place was two parcels on the twins beds and an envelope to Sally on hers.

Percy on his part didn't go straight to open the present as he had on previous birthdays rather in fact he dejectedly walked out of the room. Ana, on the other hand, had a feeling about what his gifts were. But it didn't matter if they were what she thought they were, her twin was not happy.

Finding Percy curled up in a ball on the couch with his eyes glossy with tears was not okay. Yes, he was a child, the kid had just turned five, he had every right to pout and scream and be upset, but finding him crying into the furniture made everything seem far more real. Yes, Percy was the main character of the story, but it was just that, _a story._

Perhaps he will be fearless and loyal to a fault Percy Jackson, but he was more than that. He was real, and he was _Ana's_ brother, her twin. ' _Fuck the world_ ' she thought and anyone who says he wasn't her real family. She would kill anyone who hurts him, and unfortunately if the canon does happen, that's going to be a very long hit list.

Snuggling up beside him, giving her twin a small smile, "Hey Perce," she said meekly. The one thing that really sucked about having to relive life as a child was she simply had no idea how to talk to them. And because of this, really did suck at conversing with her brother.

He glanced over, acknowledging her presence before he buried himself deeper into the couch, wrapping a blue blanket over his body. In any other instance, she might've gushed at how cute he looked, like a blue chubby fish taco. Whenever Percy got into one of these moods, it was always better to let him think things through, and so for what seemed like a long time the two sat together in silence, only the sound of the busy New York streets was faintly heard below. Even their mother kept away from them, putting the groceries in the fridge and then quietly returning to her bedroom.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did dad not come? Does he not care about us anymore? Do you think-," he paused turning towards her, face red and blotchy from his tears, "do you think he doesn't want us anymore? Is that why he won't come back?"

 _Well shit._ "No Percy, dad loves us very much he's just," a god who has a lot more important things to do than babysit his bastard half-blood children, "very busy that's all. You know what mom says that he has things to do, he's traveling the sea." Ana resigned in the end. Percy was still a child, he deserved a normal childhood or at least the most normal you could have as a demigod. At the time she thought it would've been safer if Percy didn't know, unfortunately, it seemed 'daddy dearest' had other plans.

He seemed to accept my answer though pouting he was still upset. And for one she didn't blame him. Percy didn't have the knowledge she had. He didn't understand why their father couldn't be there, and he didn't realize that sooner or later dad had to let go. Even though she understood the oath and the danger he placed them and him in, she still couldn't help but be upset but she had to be the rational one. Mom herself, at times, seemed to fall apart whenever Percy would ask about dad, so obviously she had to try to keep her cool, keyword **try**.

Both stayed wrapped up in one another for a while and it wasn't till Sally came in to fix dinner did either realize what time it was. Returning to their room, Percy and Ana shared even though there was a spare bedroom, she faced the next hurdle of the night, what to do about the presents.

Obviously, both should open them, she just had a feeling they would be weapons. Ambitious to think that Poseidon would gift any to them, but it was half-blood intuition, something that as she'd grow older was never wrong ( _almost never_ ).

The two went to their respective beds and began opening the presents left for them. Ana's was a simply wrapped, dark green parcel, while Percy's was in royal blue. There had been nothing else included, just a small tag with her name in gold cursive and a small envelope.

"I can read this!" Exclaimed Percy happily quickly grabbing her attention.

"What did you say?" She asked quickly plopping over onto his bed, bracelet and parcel in hand.

To say Ana was surprised by his statement was certainly true. Percy wasn't the best at reading though he has been improving with both mom and my help, his dyslexia and ADHD made it very difficult even with him trying his best. she didn't know if she should be proud or worried at his newfound ability to read. "Can I see your letter, Perce," she asked as he handed it over with a giant smile.

Looking it over, Ana too found that she could read it. The words seemed to stay in place for once even if the letters seemed off. It wasn't until she got to the end of the second sentence did she realize what seemed so off about it. The letter, it wasn't in English, in fact, it was a language she had never seen in her previous life before yet she knew what it was still, Ancient Greek.

 _Well shit, thanks dad for speeding that up, how nice of you._

Percy continued asking questions relating the whole ideal to that of the mythos she would read to him. Bouncing off the walls like a fish out of water, Ana could only feel the whole thing getting out of hand as she re-read the letter again and again. Each time, her brain correcting the Ancient Greek to English for her. She had even grabbed her own gift ripping the paper off to find her own letter with the same words and to find a gift of her own, a bracelet.

The bracelet was beautiful. Sea green and blue beads strung on a beautiful bronze chain, each bead engraved with strange symbols that soon translated in her mind.

And so Ana did what she knew best in situations like these, something she had never done in this life, but had in her previous, opening her mouth and belting out, "MOM!"

* * *

After the long and exhausting explanation Sally had given them, she sent the two to bed, telling them they'd talk more in the morning. With that, Ana and Percy did as they were told, climbing into bed and soundly going to sleep, not.

Once the bedroom door was closed, Percy immediately began messing with the ring, trying to activate it. While neither knew what would happen when or if he was able to reveal the weapon, Ana knew it was dangerous. No matter how stronger and tough-skinned her twin was, he was, still a child, and a child wielding a weapon be it a sword, staff, or hell even a magic wand, was bad.

"Hey Perce, I don't think you should mess with that, you might get hurt."

He raised a brow, "But Ana, it's just like those myths, we're half-bloods, fathers a god! I'll be fine, promise!" He tried to protest when she snagged the ring away from him shaking her head, "Oh c' mon sis, I know you want to see what your gift is right?"

He wasn't wrong. Ana did want to know what the bracelet turned into, she needed to know what it was so she could start her master plan. Would it be a shield like Aegis? Or maybe it would be a sword or lance, perhaps even a trident. But at the same time, she knew the dangers, the dangers that Percy was all too blissfully unaware of. "You're right I am but Percy, remember all those stories? Where all the half-bloods had to go through so much, with all those trials and monsters? And many of them dying because of them?"

Her brother nodded still unsure where she was headed with her words, "Well if we are half-bloods, with powers and weapons like the heroes in the stories, that means lots of monsters will come after us," she could see the wheels turning and clicking in his brain, "That also means you and me would be in danger and that also means-"

"-that means mom too right?" Percy concluded, the excitement fastly draining, replaced with fear and worry. She nodded, "So that means we need to get stronger and protect mom from the monsters and dad's wife right, Ana?"

"Yep, that's exactly what that means Percy! We can do it together right?"

* * *

 **A/N** : Alright I swear that after the next, maybe 4 chapters (?) will be the rest of the childhood arc and after that will move onto TLT, but I will say these past events are important!

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/13/2019**


	5. The Magic's in Me

**Summary:** When life gets you down remember that you aren't the child of one of the most powerful gods in all of the Greek mythology, you aren't being hunted down by monsters and gods, and everyone isn't pining after your twin brother, Percy Jackson. Welcome to her second life, fate's favorite chew toy.

Pairings are undecided. Morally Ambiguous/ OFC Multiple pantheons included!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO etc

* * *

 **A/N:** Well I discovered that there's actually a book where Percy, Annabeth, and the Kanes all take a journey/fight together, so that was awesome! Anyways whose ready for a time progression chapter! Also, I meant to get this out like a week ago, but for some reason, I got mixed up and thought I had already posted this? Oops, my bad. The next four chapters have already been outlined, so they should be out faster! (also wrote this like super late, and it's unedited, sorry)

* * *

 _"Close your eyes_

 _And open your heart._  
 _Believe in yourself,_  
 _That's how it starts._  
 _Dreams will come true just wait and see"_

 _-Winx Club_

* * *

.

.

Surprisingly, when you find out you're a child of a god not much changes.

Sure for some it did, some half-bloods get attacked soon after by monsters, others thrown out on the streets by frightened family members, others run away, and the few who survive somehow make it to camp. But not for the Jackson family.

Only a few changes occurred after the night of their fifth birthday. Percy and Ana continued to attend school while also keeping up with their extracurricular activities and Sally, well she seemed to grow even more productive of the twins. She was always there a few minutes early whenever she had to drop off the two anywhere. There were still no monster encounters and from what it seemed, they either hadn't caught on to their scent or something was keeping them away.

For their sixth birthday more money was 'magically' deposited into their bank accounts, their mother received a mysterious package (neither of which knew its contents and Sally refused to say), and another plushie each (Percy getting a penguin this time and Ana a jellyfish).

It was a few weeks after they turned six when something did finally change in their daily lives. Neither twin could figure out how to unlock their godly gifts, everything they thought of seemed to fall flat. It had gotten so bad that Percy had tempted to: eat his ring, throw it out the window to see if it would break open; it didn't and tried shouting various magical spells from Harry Potter, alas nothing seemed to work.

Ana, on the other hand, had researched everything she could about her bracelet and any hints she could find, but that too did little to unlock it. She had even started thinking that Poseidon was playing a prank on them and the jewelry was some cheap costume jewelry he found at a shopping mall she could just imagine him popping out from behind a corner laughing, 'jk you actually fell for it, my kids are idiots!' or something silly like that. However, her theory was disproven one Saturday night.

For at least fifteen minutes a day Percy would try every little thing to unlock his gift, that night hadn't been any different, except for one thing. It had gone something like this:

Ana and Sally had been in the kitchen cooking dinner (Ana handing her mother the spoon every so often to stir the pasta) while Percy had been in the bathroom when they heard something odd.

 _Scream_

 _ **Crack**_

 _Scream of joy_

The two exchanged looks with one another before rushing to the second bathroom and throwing open the door. "Percy, what happened? Is something wrong?" Sally called out, sweeping into the bathroom and going straight towards Percy, his twin following closely behind.

Percy only smiled at the two before whipping around with something in his hands. Both stared at what he was gleefully holding up as the two realized where it came from at once.

"Perce is that really-?" Ana asked even when she knew the answer, stepping closer to her brother as she reached her hand out hesitantly.

Before the three of them was a beautiful silver handled bronzed bladed sword-like weapon, a silver streak running down the middle while beautiful ancient Greek letters were carved into its center.

He nodded rapidly, "Yes! I did it, it's pretty awesome right?" Ana agreed, it was a truly beautiful weapon, her fingers gliding over the engravings carefully as if scared it would lash out at her. "Yeah those letters, I think that's it's named right? Xe..foe..ris I think," he read it aloud trying to sound it out, "Xefoeris!"

"Xiphos."

"Huh?"

Ana sighed amused, "Its name is Xiphos, not Xefoeris. I'm pretty sure xiphos was a common blade used by the ancient Greeks," she stated rather a matter of factly.

"Oh." He said processing the information before breaking out in an even bigger smile, "Xiphos, that's even better of a name, right mom?"

Sally nodded, "It's a very good name for a good weapon. But may I ask how you got it to transform?" She asked eyes darting over to Ana who had unconsciously begun to fiddle with her bracelet.

Grabbing Ana and pulling her over to the sink and up onto the step stool (as the sink was well over 3ft high and they were still a bit too short), "So I was washing my hands and I had taken my ring off, like mom says to do, and I put it on the sink but it fell in when the water was running. But then when I went to grab it I guess I accidentally touched the gem and then _Bam_! It turned into this," he gestured to the sword he was starting to struggle with holding. "Do you want to see if yours do something too?"

Ana blinked. And then she blinked again, and then again, and again. She had already tried the water method because she had come to the conclusion that it might've been the trigger. However, when she tried it (she tried 32 different times) nothing happened so she dismissed the idea. She had thought it was a reasonable assumption that Percy had tried that technique yet apparently he hadn't even though, you know, Posideon was their dad, is the sea god and water literally being his element. It was at times like this she remembered her little brother was just that, a child who unlike her was triple her physical age and thus had his moments.

"Ah no, I've already done that and nothing happened so I don't think something will happen." SHe told him slightly dejectedly, eyes slowly focused on the bracelet now, "But it doesn't hurt if I don't try right?" And with that placed it in the sink, running water over it and, as Percy said before.

Ana took a deep breath in as she silently prayed to the universe. Reaching her hands out to grasp the bracelet, running her fingers over the gravings she sighed before removing it. Everyone in the bathroom watched and waited.

"..."

"Guess that didn't work then," Ana said dismissing the idea of the water, drying off her hands and the bracelet, "Congrats Percy, you got a sword!" She said with a smile, though her tone didn't match her face. Percy either didn't notice or chose to ignore it, deciding to mess around with the sword.

However, it didn't get pass Sally, "Alright kids, Percy I'm going to ask you to put it away for now, and Ana? Why don't you and I go finish making dinner, your brother can set the table." She said shuffling the two out o the bathroom and taking Xiphos away from her oldest and placing it in her room. Sally could only hope that Ana's gift showed itself soon, she loved her children and would do anything to protect them, but she worried about the girl's self-esteem.

* * *

At age seven, Percy had not only been able to summon Xiphos to his command but had also unlocked the ability of hydrokinesis.

After practice and school, he'd spend several hours in the bathroom and kitchen, bending and moving water with the wave of his arms. He had found it all amazing, comparing it to _Avatar_ and would run around the house flinging waves of water around him, Sally was generally unamused by the mess.

Unfortunately, for the youngest Jackson, at least physically, Ana had no unnatural abilities show. Her bracelet had yet to reveal itself as anything, she could move water droplets along her body without much effort but anything more and she became exhausted almost passing out the first time. Ana still had the general half-blood abilities of durability, quicken healing factors, and abnormal strength for a child (but not overly so like a child of Ares or Hephaestus. And if it hadn't been for her discovery of being able to speak to horses, fishes and other sea creatures as well as being able to breathe underwater, she might've passed herself off as a normal mortal.

She wasn't jealous, no she wouldn't dare be jealous of her own brother. Perhaps she was a tad bitter and resentful towards their father, but it was her problem, wasn't it? Maybe there was something she hadn't tried yet. When their seventh birthday occurred, Poseidon, as usual, was MIA but he had deposited more money in their bank accounts and they found matching plushies once more when they had come home from school.

During the summertime, at their Montauk cabin, Percy had been practicing with Xiphos. While Youtube could only go so far in terms of teaching, he was a natural with a sword anyone could see it, even if the weapon was a perfect fit for him. Sally had bought one of the vacation homes along the water with the generous donation funds that appeared annually in her bank account (something that the banks should've at least been suspicious about).

And so, during the summertime and for spring break, the Jackson family of three would drive out to Montauk and spend all vacation there on their private little property. It was the one place where Percy was allowed to let his powers run wild, he could unleash Xiphos and bend water without the prying eyes of mortals (even if the mist usually took care of it keyword usually).

Ana, on the other hand, used it as a means of escape. She could run spend all day by the water and just be at peace, always feeling at home when she looked out at the ocean, a part of her wondered if that had been a result of her parentage. While she did spend most of her time away from both her brother and Sally, she did use it wisely.

Her family would almost always find her sitting in the tide, allowing the water to wash over her as she mediated. Sure, it seemed silly to do and an excuse to do nothing, but for Ana, it gave her vast improvements in her hydrokinesis abilities. By the end of summer, she had not only been able to move larger quantities of water just by hovering over it but had somehow discovering parts of it would freeze when she'd touch it.

It appeared random and only partially freeze, generally just turning to slush before breaking away back into the water. Percy had found it incredible, unable to do it himself but at the same time as Ana he could bend the water just by focusing on it rather then she needs to have some part of her over it to move. Sally in the meantime was beyond proud of the two, still worried and protective her children, but loved them more than anything else. She was also happy her daughter had no longer seemed as upset over her brother's abilities, finding and starting to harness her own.

The only thing the Jacksons seemed to still be curious about was with the lack of monsters anywhere.

* * *

.

.

" **PERCY**!"

" _AHHHH_!"

Ana could only stare in horror as her brother was tossed across the field into the treeline disappearing into it. It had been a normal day at the park when some woman had approached them and it what seemed like a flash, the woman had transformed into a snake-like creature, hair blazing like Medusa's with crooked teeth, scaly skin, and almost birdlike claws. And in a moments notice was charging at the two with long outstretched talons and sharpened teeth.

Percy had been hoping for so long to test out the skills he had ran straight for the Empousa, unleashing Xiphos and raising it high. However, like anything you try without proper practice before actually doing it, he had lacked any sort of plan or pattern, randomly swinging. He had managed to nick and cut the monster a few times before she had grown bored of defense, switching into offense as she whipped around to smack him upwards and tossing him away.

All the while Ana had been standing there, her senses screaming to run and don't come back. But she couldn't, she wouldn't dare abandon her brother. Percy was her everything, no matter what she had to grab him. Taking a deep breath, it almost coming out choked as the monster went straight towards her, Ana did her best and dodged the attack aimed at her.

Weaving around, back and forth as her mind began swimming, darting around to figure out a plan to either get her and her brother out of there or somehow kill the monster. Her train of thoughts came to a halting stop when Percy had jumped back into the fight, charging with Xiphos and egging the monster on to come to fight him. In the books, she recalled, Ana had found his constant need to talk back and sass those he fought as hilarious, but in person? No all she needed now was for him to shut the fuck up.

"Hey, snake hair! You all regurgitate things you eat right? See if you can regurgitate this!"

…..And half the time his comebacks made no sense and now was one of those times Ana thought, resisting the urge to groan. Ducking away from both the monster and her brother, Ana rolled away from the fighting looking for anything she could smack the monster with. While mortal objects cannot kill monsters, they can harm and severely injure them into submission.

Everything seemed to blur as Percy and the monster fought, trading blows with one another. But as fast as it seemed that her brother was winning, he quickly was loosing, unable to give the snake monster a finishing blow. Her long tail had wrapped around him, crushing the life out of him as he let out a groan in pain, Xiphos being ripped from his hands and tossed aside.

Ana couldn't take it, she had to do something, anything to protect Percy. Yet there was nothing she could do. They were going to die before the story began and it was all her fault. If she hadn't been born then Percy would live, he'd been able to properly train at camp, he wouldn't have needed to prove himself as a hero if she had remained dead and not reincarnated.

She almost didn't notice the glowing erupting from her wrist until it almost blinded her, her emotions running haywire as the sky above seemed to darken and it felt as though the ground was shaking. In a flash, a large shimmering green weapon appeared in her hand. Long, much taller than herself, three long points on one end while the other was sharpen like a javelin.

It was a trident.

Without even realizing what she could do with it, Ana went charging at the monster, swinging the trident up, catching its scaly wrists between the points and stabbing it into straight into the ground trapping it before her. Both Percy and the monster stared at her in surprise, while Ana could barely feel the shock as the adrenaline began racing and bouncing in her. Not missing a beat, she twisted the trident sideways, it sharpens edges cutting into the monster's flesh as she used all her strength to snap both the monsters hands off.

She felt almost like Neo at that moment. Like she had just received the programming to fight, everything connecting together and she had no idea how she was doing any of it. Was this was it like with Percy? He had always been a prodigy of using a sword (she had tried using Xiphos and was nowhere decent with it), had it clicked with him too?

That moment, between her thoughts, the monster beneath her reacted, throwing off it and releasing Percy from her tail. Both siblings backed away from the snarling monster, cursing them and their parentage out as it painfully charged at them. The Jacksons exchanged smiles, Percy smiling brightly at Ana's newfound weapon, "Nice sis, that looks killer!"

Forgetting about the impending monster attack she returned with a grin of her own, "It does, doesn't it? I'm surprised that it's a trident but I'm more than happy about it." And with that, she spun the trident in her hands and jammed it straight inside the monster.

She could feel the blood dripping down the trident, pooling around her hands, feeling it crushing and ripping through the monsters organs and bone. The monster let out one last pitiful cry as it disintegrated in a shower of dust. Other than the most attack, that had been one of the best summers she ever had. The trident revealing itself just shy of her seventh birthday.

It was also later that night when she realized which monster they had fought. It had to be fucking Kampe, the fucking J _ailer_ _of Tartarus_ , one of the most trusted allies of Kronos. Her blood had run cold, unable to sleep for the following days.

* * *

The next school year had passed fairly easily.

Neither had been thrown out or expelled and there was no monsters, at least none that came to attack them. Having remembered her plan she had made years ago, Ana had collected what she could of the monster dust before it blew away in the wind. With the help of her mother, the two had been able to make several necklaces that had capsules of the monster dust inside. Rather than having to douse themselves in it every day, they would be able to carry it with them, as it was held in sheer pouches that would emit the smell just enough to cancel out their own scents while also not alerting other monsters or satyrs to them.

With that added to their personal accessories, Percy and Ana had an uneventful school year. When they could, both siblings would practice with their weapons, now finally able to train with one another. Of course, the sessions didn't last long as Percy was more experienced than herself, having a year more time with Xiphos then her trident. As well as they couldn't be swinging weapons indoors and outside drew too much-unwanted attention.

When spring break came, Percy and Ana had been able to unleash their full potential against one another without the fear of getting caught. Sally had as always was worried for her children, only allowing them to mock fight if she was present and forbade the use of using any hydrokinesis as even if they could not drown, that ability didn't apply to her or the surrounding life.

It had been after one of their long days of training, that the pair had come across a strange boy. Ana had gone off on her own, walking along the ocean's edge absentmindedly when a beach ball came towards her side. Catching it with ease, though in confusion looking around to find the owner, she came face to face with a dark haired green eyed boy.

At first, she almost thought it was her brother until her she noticed he was older than Percy. His hair looked almost like a dark blue under the suns beating razes, his skin was darker than hers, not to mention he was definitely bigger than her size. He looked around ten, his jawline and face almost too defined for a kid his age. And the eyes, that's what got her voice stuck in her throat. While her eyes were a shade or two lighter then Percy's, not to mention hers were more angled too, she'd recognize those eyes anywhere. They may not have been an exact match to her brothers or hers, they were the same as their fathers, Poseidon.

"-ball back?"

 _What?_

"Huh? What did you say?" Ana asked not catching what he said, being lost in her own thoughts, and his eyes.

The boy rolled his eyes gesturing to the ball in her hand, "I said, 'are you going to give me my ball back?'" Nodding tossing the ball back to him unamused by his attitude. Already concluding just who the boy really was. "Yeah, no problem just watch where you throw it okay? Could take someone's head off with it."

Taken aback by her words, he only shook his head muttering something under his breath before looking straight at her. "I've never seen you here before, you new or something?"

She hummed back a no, just visiting before turning back towards the house. "Wait! You're going towards the residential housings, thought you said you don't live around here."

"I don't. My family has a vacation house here in Montauk." She responded still walking away from the boy who began chasing after her. "Wow, rude much?"

"Says the boy who tried to kill me with a beach ball."

He sputtered, "Like a ball would kill a half-." He coughed, "-I uh mean that would be the most humiliating way to die wouldn't it?"

She opened her mouth to respond, "Well actually-"

Just then, Percy had come up to the two of them smiling brightly at Ana before guardedly looking at the boy beside her. "Hey, Ana, who's this?"

She looked between the two boys, clearly seeing the resemblance between the two, the three of them looking like siblings comically, "Just some kid who tried to kill me with a ball."

"WHAT?!"

"That is not what happened! It was an accident!"

"You were accidentally trying to kill me, sister?!"

"Yes, I-No! Not what I meant I-I-" he let out a frustrated cry, mumbling more, cheeks red looking as if he was ready to pummel both of them. While Ana did laugh at his expressions, Percy had taken a more sympathetic approach apologizing to the boy and introducing himself. The said boy seemed taken aback by her brother's friendliness coughing out a 'nice to meet you and introducing himself, "You can call me Trenton."

Dropping the laugh, Ana nodded at his response, "Nice to meet you, Trenton, I'm Ana this is my brother Percy," she paused before holding her hand out to shake, "and I'm sorry for messing with you, it was a bit amusing."

Trenton cautiously shook her hand dismissing the later part of her comment, instead of asking, if she and her brother were twins due to their similar age appearance. To this, both Percy and Ana exchanged devious looks before answering together, "We're twins."

The two would sometimes speak at once, especially when (Ana) the two wanted to freak those they didn't exactly get along with. Percy, as she expected, was every bit of a social extrovert while herself preferred to either shadow her brother or go off on her own. Her mental age of 24 didn't help socializing too. There were times people would try to tease her, but she paid no attention to it, kids would be kids, but Percy was less than happy about it, willing to smack some sense into anyone who harmed her. While it was flattering and heartwarming it also could lead to expulsion and drawing unwanted attention concerning the two of them were far more fit to get into a fight.

And so after the two had watched _The_ _Shining_ (not that Sally knew of it) the two took inspiration from the ghost twins in the movie. Needless to say, they had both freaked out the other kids, and a few of the adults while also intriguing them by their shared speaking. Of course, they weren't actually psychic nor did they know what the other was going to say. What the two did was through expressions and slight movements they were able to read each other and summarize what they would say. 9 out of 10 times they could finish and simultaneously talk together, except for a few hands full of times.

However, the mysterious boy didn't look weird out nor surprised at their shared talking, instead, he seemed more stuck on the fact they were twins in general. A faint memory from years ago when she first met her father had passed her mind before it disappeared.

"Twins huh? That's cool." Trenton finally said saying each syllable out as if still trying to process it.

"Well, then um it was nice meeting you, Percy and I probably should get going," she stated starting to move again towards the house. But before anyone could say anything else it began to rain on them and in a flash became a downpour soaking the three quickly.

At that point, Percy had felt uncomfortable leaving the boy alone in the rain, offering if he'd like to come over and wait out the rain and to which the boy agreed to accompany the twins. When they arrived at the house soaking wet (as Percy and Ana couldn't just dry themselves automatically as they usually did seeing as there was a guest over), Sally had come to the back door, surprised to see someone with them. However, with just one look, it seemed that the Jackson matriarch had known exactly who was in their presence.

Offering the kids inside to warm up, she left going to prepare a quick snack for them all. In the meantime, the three kids sat on the couch awkwardly watching the television, which had humorously was playing Disney's _Hercules_. A few moments had passed before Percy started a conversation with Trenton, asking anything and everything from what his favorite color was, if he had any siblings, how old he was, and so on. With each question, the boy answered, generally leaving somethings vague, like he had several siblings though no full-blooded ones, his dad is one of the most important beings alive, and he was older than the both by some years.

At some point, Ana had also joined in asking and answering questions. Though she was still weary by Trenton, she did try her best to not let her suspicions out. Sally had re-entered the room, with a few plates of food before leaving the three to their own devices, however, not before Ana noticed a silent exchange between her mother and their new 'friend'. Whether or not Percy noticed what she and their mother did about Trenton, he didn't say anything, continuing his barrage of 20 questions.

The rain had stopped a few hours later around dinner time for the Jacksons. Sally had offered to take the boy somewhere if he needed and asked if he would like to stay for dinner, turning down both offers, the boy left a faint smile ghosting on his lips as he left the house.

The following days went by quickly. Trenton had shown up the following day at their house, a bit shy too. Of course, he had an excuse claiming to have forgotten the beach ball in Percy's room. While the twins would've been out training the two had come to the agreement that it would be alright to skip a few days and hang out with their new friend.

By the next day, the three would meet up, whether at the house or along the water and then would spend the rest of the day together. Percy was friendly all around, and though Ana could see the fondness in their newfound friend's eyes, he still seemed distant towards her brother. She didn't blame him per se, but she herself was not the most open in return (though she did start feeling bad after she could see him try to talk to her more and being friendly to Percy).

On the last day in Montauk for spring break, Percy had convinced the two to race against them in swimming. Although the water was freezing, both half-bloods being unaffected by it, Ana and Trenton were somehow still pulled into humoring Percy.

The water seemed to twitch when the three had entered the water. Ana and Triton hadn't seemed to see it, but Percy did. It was as if it had vibrated, almost lighting up and changing colors before switching back to normal.

"That was weird," he finally murmured to himself. Percy hadn't done anything yet the water seemed to be pulling against him, he could feel the power around him coursing through the waves. It was as if the ocean had recognized him, or perhaps it was someone else they recognized as if-

"Yo Percy! Just going to stand there all day? Or are you going to finally join us, your highness?" Trenton asked sarcastically though a small grin was on his face while he said it.

Shaking his thoughts he replied back, "Like you're one to talk, besides, you ready to get beat by someone younger than you?"

"You're on, Perseus."

By the end of the day, both boys had been exhausted to the point of collapsion. Ana, on the other hand, had abandoned the contest, preferring to sit on the sidelines and watch as the boys raced each other up and down the beach, both in the ocean and on land. In the end, she had returned home dragging a passed out Percy and a half-conscious Trenton too.

* * *

Waving goodbye to Trenton, Percy piled inside of the car while Ana couldn't help but give him a hug. Wrapping her arms around him she smiled brightly, eyes glittering under the sunlight, "It was nice meeting you, Trenton. I'll see you this summer."

He nodded, "Of course, I'll see you then." Ana did something unexpected, pulling the boy back in for another hug. Stepping on her tiptoes to reach his ears, he could feel her breath. In an almost ghost-like fashion, she spoke, "See you later brother." She said so quietly that if it hadn't been for his heightened hearing he may not have heard it. Left dumbfounded, standing on Montauk's sand he could only stare as Ana joined her family in the car waving as they pulled away.

It didn't hit him that she knew who he was all along until the car was down the road. The god hadn't thought he was being obvious with his alias. In fact, he thought he passed rather while he hadn't revealed any of his powers, made no mention of his parentage, nor acted any defiantly then any other mortal, he thought. He almost had half a mind to go after it until he heard shouting coming from it, directed to him.

"Hey, Trenton! Next time pick a name that isn't almost a carbon copy of your own!" Percy called out from the car's sunroof, "See you soon bro!" and at that moment he felt like he was about to faint.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notes** :

Xiphos- basically a sword used by the Greeks

Neo- Main character in the _Matrix_

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/13/2019**


	6. Once Upon a Dream

**Summary** : You know when life gets you down remember that you aren't a child of one of the most powerful gods in all of the Greek mythology, you aren't being hunted down by monsters and gods, and everyone isn't pining after your twin brother, Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life, fate's favorite chew toy

Morally ambiguous! OFC! Semi SI! Twin! Other pantheons included

* * *

 **A/N** : SPOILER WARNING FOR THE BURNING MAZE...and with that I'm sure yall can guess what's next!

* * *

 _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

 _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

 _-Once Upon a Dream -_ Lana Del Rey Walt Disney

* * *

When their mother said they would be going on a 'special trip' Percy's automatic assumption was that it must've been Disneyland.

Of course, for Ana, the notion seemed silly, not like she didn't want to go to the happiest place on Earth, it was more like there would be far too many people and there was a high chance of monsters.

However, when she voiced her concerns to her brother, the boy brushed it off, in fact, that idea making him even more excited and hopeful for Disneyland. The day came when the Jackson family had packed up there for a week and all shuffled into Sally's car while she refused to tell them where they were headed.

After a few days, it quickly became clear just where they were headed as they passed through into the California border and going by a sign with the words ' _Welcome to Anaheim'_. Percy couldn't stop bouncing his leg in excitement for the rest of the ride and once they drove past the big walls of Disneyland as they headed to the hotel did e almost seem to try to propel through the car to it. Ana, on the other hand, was still worried about the whole thing, unconsciously playing with her bracelet, waiting to transform it into her trident at any moment.

Luckily, for her sanity, Sally had calmed her worries, telling her that while it was true that there was a high chance of monsters in California, they not only still had enough monster dust to keep their scents concealed that due to the rowdiness of the amusement park, it was most likely the safest place in the entire state. As her mom put it, the Mist could only conceal so much, and with hundreds to thousands of witnesses, it would be too much to manipulate everything and do to the risks of being found out by mortals (mostly the wrath of the gods) monsters would generally avoid those placed unless ordered to.

The later part though, still made Ana worried as even if everything her mother said was true, there was still a chance a monster could pop out to try and kill them on some gods order (much as the Minotaur and Enchida were in the books). However, Percy's excitement seemed to get to her two as she soon began having fun.

Ana and her family spent the next few days wandering through Disneyland and even getting able to go to Universal Studios (although it would be several years till the Wizarding World of Harry Potter would be open) too. They spent hours at the parks, from morning to closing, seeing every parade and riding each ride they could.

In her last life, Ana had been to Disney World and Universal Studios only once for her 16th birthday and while the wait line was long she had some of the most fun time then, and the same applied to this life as well. There were even a few rides that had been shut down in her previous, such as the 'Snow White's Adventures' that she and Percy were able to ride, though the whole thing was a tad scary (that is for those who were actually children, as she swore that they would be scarred for life).

And both her and Percy concluded that _Pirates of the_ Carribean was their favorite ride after the ninth time riding it, the Haunted Mansion was a close second for Ana and Splash Mountain for Percy. They were even able to track down almost every character available in the park for autographs (the meet and greet featuring Hades, Megara, and Hercules was both hilarious and embarrassing but 100% worth it).

And while they only met Ariel for a moment they did get to see her in the parade...along with the princess's father, King Triton. Needless to say, Percy and Ana couldn't stop laughing until the float passed, their mother only shaking her head but certainly did her best not to smile at the god's expense.

The day before they left, Ana had decided to go out for a bit, walking along the strip of motels and hotels that surrounded Disneyland. Sally had told them to go off and play in the arcade for a few hours as she went to buy a few gifts for friends (of course the arcade was meant for children and was guarded by security, Ana just slipped out under a cart spy style). True, it was a tad unsafe, but then again, she fought monsters, to her, wandering off a little while wouldn't hurt. However, something caught her attention as she strayed down a walkway.

The birds in the sky were quiet even though a block away they had been chirping loudly. Everything around her seemed to still, the only sound was that of the cars whose beeps and engines were carried through the air, but all around was unmoving, and she knew why.

Monsters weren't common in New York as it seemed, most likely due to the gods probably taking offense to them living near their domain, but every now again they would slither out. When that happened, Percy and Ana would go off on their own (much to their mother's heart) and hunt them down, which actually took a lot of time as they themselves smelled like monsters due to the dust (which made for awkward and embarrassing situations one of which included a group of Empousa and a few Hellhounds). Nevertheless, the practice was good for the pair and really did help improve their capabilities even if the first few times left them with a few new scars and bruises.

Taking in her surroundings, though not in a way that would draw attention to herself, Ana followed the silence of the birds deeper into the trees. Readying herself, hand already clamped around her bracelet in anticipation, she began to whistle softly, eyeing the tree lines sharply. In her gut, she could feel the eyes of something fall upon her and just before it came into view, she spun around to face the monster.

Only to find a kid?

Quickly shoving her hand behind her back, her trident partially transformed she looked at the boy in front of her. Ana questioned and cursed as to why a kid was wondering around here (though forgetting herself as a child too) before sighing and tried telling the kid to scram only for the boy to stop her with a, "I'm sorry but you're in my way."

Taken aback, Ana glared back, "Um you're in my way, and I'm going to ask you to-"

Before she could continue a loud roar erupted from the trees as a dark looming shadow jumped from the branches and landing in front of the two. "If isn't some yummy yummy half-bloods, it's my lucky day," exclaimed the monster, his one eye peering down at the two of them.

 _Son of a bitch._

Ana cursed as she dodged the giant club the monster wielded as she unleashed her trident, the weapon glinting under the sunlight. The boy had jumped away to the opposite side before jumping straight in, sword flashing too as he went at the monster. For a moment, she swore it was just like when she and Percy would fight. Watching the boy, his blond hair is highlighted by the sunlight as he dashed around the cyclops legs as he slashed at its heels and legs. In a way, he seemed so much like her brother, his fighting style, though different and obviously far more trained, was still so familiar to her.

Shaking the thoughts away, she joined in on the fight, weaving between the monster's legs as she whipped out the trident and stabbing it into the things foot before using the momentum to swing upwards and kicking the shocked thing in the face. The force and pain caused it to teeter sideways as it's foot gruesomely twisted due to it's stuck situation. Before Ana could flip off the monster's shoulders, it's large hands swatted at her form, causing her to go airborne, though she was able to somersault into a patch of dried dirt.

With her occupied she saw the kid pick up right after, stabbing his blade into the cyclops eye. A loud and pitiful howl escaped from its lips as it withered in pain. From the looks of it, the wound didn't kill the thing, and the boy noticed to revving up to strike again before the two was yanked away almost, coincidentally falling beside herself, her trident being tossed by the monsters other hand.

Almost like they had a mental connection, the two exchanged looks before grabbing their bearings once more, and simultaneously darted on to the other side of the monster, each weapon in hand. As she approached its rear, she looked at the boy who stood in front of the creature his sword tilted upwards as the thing tried scenting them out. The other demi-god nodded to her once the Cyclops was in position, the thing catching the boy's smell already and coming towards him.

Not needing any other signal, Ana began to run towards it from the back, shoving the trident in the ground before using the momentum and the pole part as an additional boost, flipping up onto the backside of the thing's neck. The creature stumbled forward from the extra weight releasing a loud grunt and groans, its handi instinctively trying to grab her, right before she reached for her trident, blocking the grubby muddy fingers as she rammed it with as much strength as she could deep in its's throat. The result was instant as it came crashing down, it's head falling right onto the boy below her as the sword rammed straight through the eye socket.

A sickening and wet _**shank**_ roared through the air as both could feel the monster disintegrated in a matter of seconds. The gooey warm blood seeping into Ana's jeans as she jumped off what was left of it, though from appearances, the boy looked far worse, resembling something out of _Carrie_ , only it wasn't pig's blood.

Ana stared at the blonde kid in front of her, finally getting a good look at him as the monster disintegrated. His features were soft, cheeks round from the baby fat he still had, but he would no doubt lose it as he got older. He was small, but she could tell he was well trained and could no doubt beat her on a one on one fight. His eyes were a beautiful blue that reminded her of the sky, his face turning to look at her, "You alright?"

Nodding Ana laughed, "I am, are you? You got hit pretty hard," she stated, noticing the dribble of blood going down his cheek. "Nah, I've had worse, I once tried eating a stapler," she stifled a laugh before giving it up and laughing at his story, "So half-blood then? I haven't seen you around camp, are you on your way there?"

It took a second to realize what he was talking about, remembering that there were actually two camps, Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter. Her eyes found the purple shirt he wore under his hoodie, seeing the pale gold writing of 'Jupiter'. _A Roman_ she thought to herself, her mind automatically filtering the information with annoyance and partial disgust.

Being Greek, she was, as Ana had come to realize, very biased against the Romans. They had stolen their gods, defiled their names and stories, and claimed their gods. From an outside perspective, she knew it was silly and her hate was the problem due to her internal makeup, "Actually I've never been to camp," she told him honestly, returning the trident to its bracelet form.

"Oh." the boy said looking a bit confused but smiled brightly, "Well in the case, would you like to accompany me?" he asked getting closer to her, his sword still drawn as he most likely didn't realize he was coming at her with it, "You're not bad with the trident, you could be praetor material, a daughter of Neptune perhaps?" the latter of which was more of a confirmation statement than a question, seemingly lighting up, she could've sworn there were sparks emitting from his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I have a family and well, I would never leave them. Perhaps in the future, I can come see Camp?" She told him with a faint smile as she brushed off the dirt on her clothes.

The blonde looked at her confused but nodded either way, "I see, well if you ever need, come find me at camp. Ask for Jason, alright?" He told her wiping the dust off his sword.

Ana nodded, promising that if she ever did visit camp she would ask for him (that is if she or he even remembered one another by then) and before leaving called out her name to him with a tight smile, hoping it wouldn't cause a ripple effect in the future.

As she made her way back to the hotel she couldn't help but wonder.

Why had she heard that name before? What was the importance of that boy, a _roman_ half-blood? She recalled the other books, _Heroes of Olympus_ that brought the universes of Rick Riordan into a cohesive world, but she barely remembered them at this point. She repeated his name in her head several times, _Jason, Jason, Jason_ , over and over again searching through the characters she knew of.

 _Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, Luke, Leo, Rachel, Piper, Thalia-_ She gasped as it hit her. Jason, _Jason Grace_ , the brother of Thalia and son of Jupiter.

Ana whipped around to where she had just come eyes wide as she remembered the one thing of his future that she recalled. It was part of the series that involved Apollo, at least she thought it was, the book that enraged fans and made so many cry.

 _The Burning Maze_.

The trifecta. And Jason, that boy who had just been so alive, who smiled so brightly and warmly, would-

Ana shook her head furiously as she forced herself to keep walking and not to look back. It would do no good if she told him, those events would be more then a decade in the future, and by that point whose to say anything would be the same? No, Ana wouldn't go back and say anything, she had other things to worry about. She had her family to take care of, and that was the most important thing, everyone else was second.

Ana sighed before placing a small smile on her face as she entered the hotel lobby. Her eyes caught the joyful face of her brother who was enjoying the food and video game arcade, calling her over to join him. And just like that, she forgot all about Jason Grace, the burning maze, and the fact that he was destined to die.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** I tried really hard to somehow shoehorn Jason in, cause he's a best boy and I love him so much. That said, there's a high chance we won't be seeing him again for a while, riip.

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/13/2019**


	7. Everything at Once

**Summary:** You know when life gets you down remember that you aren't a child of one of the most powerful gods in all of Greek mythology, you aren't being hunted down by monsters and gods, and everyone isn't pining after your twin brother, Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life, fate's favorite chew toy

Morally ambiguous! OFC! Semi SI! Twin! Other pantheons included Pairings slightly undecided...I think?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not PJO

* * *

 _As pretty as a picture hanging from a fixture_

 _Strong like a family, strong as I wanna be_

 _Bright as day, as light as play_

 _As hard as nails, as grand as a whale_

 _All I wanna be, all I wanna be, oh_

 _All I wanna be is everything_

 _As warm as the sun, as silly as fun_

 _As cool as a tree, as scary as the sea_

 _Everything at Once-_ Lenka

* * *

By the time Percy and Ana were nine life seemed pretty normal.

The two would attend school as normal kids did. They'd hang out with a few friends (herself mostly tagged along with Percy as while children were like squishy jellyfish, they were still children) time to time and did after school classes too, just like completely normal kids do. And they also hunted and killed monsters on the days off, as normal demigods do.

Percy kept up with his karate while Ana did the same with gymnastics, of course, they did add on more classes to prepare for the future. At first, she had thought the two were going too fast, that Percy wasn't getting the normal childhood he deserved, he shouldn't have to worry about surviving. But he continued to prove her wrong as he jumped headfirst into everything they did no matter what.

Nothing really major occurred overall for the rest of their third grade after the whole spring break Disneyland Jason fiasco. Well, except for the strange thing that happened at the Smithsonian when Ana and Percy were on a class field trip. They had 'accidentally' stumbled across the ancient Egypt exhibit.

Ana herself had always believed and somewhat known of the shared world and existence of other pantheons, ensuring that, while Greek, her and Percy were educated on the other mythos. But what Ana never expected was when Percy had passed one of the stone tablets would start glowing brighter and brighter as he came closer. The whole ordeal shocking the both as they decided to wonder on there wasn't the smartest idea as they hurried back to the class. When they got home that evening, neither said a word to their mother nor did they bring up it up again even if Ana was very curious as to why the Egyptian goddess Nekhbet would be trying to communicate with Percy.

After that incident, summer quickly approached and the Jackson family made their annual trip down to their summer home in Montauk. Awaiting them, on their porch was a tall olive toned man, hair black and eyes a bright green.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you guys knew all along then?"

Ana and Percy both nodded, "It was kind of obvious, I mean you look like the spitting image of Percy and dad so it was easy to put two and two together," she answered honestly while Percy only nodded, "I didn't know at first, but after we raced in the ocean the water did this magic thing and well," he drawled off shrugging his shoulders, "I connected it after that."

Their half brother, 'Trenton' otherwise known by his godly name of Triton smacked his forehead and let out a groan, "For the love of-" he shook his head letting out a chuckle, "I was caught off guard, I hadn't meant to meet either of you that soon but well-"

This time Ana laughed, "Why don't we start over then?" She held out her hand, "Atalanta Jackson, Ana for short, it's nice to meet you."

Following her lead, Percy gave his award-winning grin, "Percy Jackson, not fond of my other name so just Percy."

The god nodded, "Triton Son of the Sea God, messenger of the sea and Lord of the tides," he shook Ana's hand just as the sea behind them began to swirl by his statement, "It's good to meet you both, it's been a long time since I've had mortal siblings," he told them although the bitterness of his words still hit them as Percy winced slightly.

"Well, I hope we meet your expectations then!" Percy replied doing his best to tone down the tension that seemed to hang around from their godly sibling's words. A smile graced his lips, "You're not what I expected and thankfully you have," he paused before staring straight at Ana, "And you! I've taken it upon myself to teach you how to wield that trident of yours, as your brother I can not have my sister, a daughter of the Sea God dying from not being able to hold our families weapon properly."

It was at that moment a look of fear flashed before her face as her twin only looked on with a twinge of sympathy as Ana announced her prayers.

* * *

The rest of their summer was spent training, relearning ancient Greek (as Triton deemed that he was the suitable teacher), and 'pummel Ana into the ground with a fork' every day. Even though she came back from the harsh training with cuts, bruises, and abundant amounts of sand in odd places, she couldn't help smiling through it all. And when it wasn't attacked Ana with a fork it was 'let's watch Percy get his ass whooped by a stick' as Triton, not to hurt her twin opted for a stick to practice sword fighting yet was still able to beat her brother. Of course, by the end of the summer, Triton had to upgrade to an actual blade as Percy was able to shatter the stick after a few weeks.

All in all that summer was almost perfect.

Her family was there, all laughing, talking, and acting like a family. It did take a while for Triton to warm up to Sally given the whole 'you slept with my dad' kind of detail but by the second week of him staying at their summer house, he treated her as if she were like his mother. It certainly scared Sally to say the least, although she didn't let it show. Yes, for Ana this summer had been the best so far, but she knew the fun summers would soon be coming to an end as even though he tried not to let it show, Triton wasn't just training and tutoring them because of their lack of it, no he was getting them ready for the Great Prophecy.

They returned to Manhattan a couple of weeks before their birthday, two before school started again, and fell into the new training routine Triton had ordered suggested. Their birthdays passed with the usual fanfare. More money was deposited into their accounts (at this point the bank had stopped contacting them about the absurd amount that was yearly added, probably giving up on it) and a new set of aquatic plushies were added to their growing collection, by then they had ten each.

The next grade began the same as usual with nothing changing much until halfway through September when thing started to pick up. At first, it was maybe one or to then it became half a dozen and by the end of the week, New York was flooded with monsters ranging from every kind. And it wasn't even just that, many were now body walking down the streets and publically attacking mortals. That had been the indicator that something was very, very, wrong.

The newfound monster gang kept Percy and Ana on their toes as they were killing monsters left and right, before school, after school, and even during their classes (they had killed the fourth math sub turned monster by the week's end). It got to the point where they were simply too overpowered, either not to bring attention from mortals (even if the Mist helped) or they simply were outclassed, causing the pair to make narrow escapes. And while they still had their pouches, filled to the brim with monster dust, it did very little now, somehow the monsters seemed to still smell their scent no matter how faint or minuscule.

It was clear, they were hunting for children of the Big Three.

It was that Friday when it had completely and utterly overtaken them. Trapped in an alley, monsters on either end all clambering to kill them, with Percy hydrokinesis and slashing what he could with Xiphos but with each taken down another popped up to take its place. And Ana had been faring much better, although her new skills with her trident significantly helped against multiple enemies, her weapon was still too large for a girl her size, still doubling her in size and heavy as Hades.

Didn't take long for the Jackson twins to realize they were 100% outmatched.

By the time the last half a dozen monsters where left, Ana was on shaky legs and arms, her body covered in bruises and dirt as her eyes had begun to droop from exhaustion. Percy at least was still standing firmly with feet planted, however, his moves were far too sluggish and due to that he kept getting grazed or straight outhit by the monster attacks.

It wasn't until it was too late when Ana saw it.

In her peripheral jumping over her and aiming straight for Percy's neck as she let out a scream to him. Her body had moved on its own, as she dived at him, trying to block the path of the hellhound, its beady eyes glaring, locked on its target, teeth bared and snarling, claws drawn and shining as Percy tried lifting Xiphos at it only to miss it in the air.

As if like slow motion, Ana knew she wouldn't make it as she watched in shock and horror as Percy fell back, water around him trying coming to his aid, but it wouldn't do much, not with the low power he was funneling into it. Nothing would stop Ana, however, no matter what, she swore to protect Percy, keep him safe and unarmed as she bit through her screaming muscles as she raised her trident and aimed to bolt it at the hellhound.

However, her weapon never left her hand as something came whizzing through the air, as more sounds filled the alleyway.

It was the sounds of others.

The long sharp thing flew straight through the air, embedding itself in the monster's flesh, an instant kill. The hellhound howled in pain as it burst into dust before it even hit the pavement as both Ana and Percy stared wide eyes. There laying on the pavement was an arrow. Not just any kind of arrow, but a half-blood specialized one.

At that moment Ana turned around to find her eyes staring up at three kids racing towards them. Sorry correction three _half-bloods_ running towards her. Weapons were drawn, a sword, a knife, and a bow, as they quickly took out the monsters who hadn't run with their arrival.

While they were younger looking than what was described in the books, Ana knew exactly who they were.

 _Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, and Thalia Grace._

* * *

 **Revised/Edited: 6/13/2019**


	8. Wake Me Up

**Summary:** You know when life gets you down remember that you aren't a child of one of the most powerful gods in all of Greek mythology, you aren't being hunted down by monsters and gods, and everyone isn't pining after your twin brother, Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life, fate's favorite chew toy Morally ambiguous! OFC! Semi SI! Twin! Other pantheons included

* * *

 **Side Note:** Yes I do know that Poseidon had daughters, however, most of which were monsters/non-humanoid/non-godly beings. He has never had a female demi-god, which was what Triton had meant/what I had meant by it!

* * *

 _I can't tell where the journey will end_  
 _But I know where to start_  
 _They tell me I'm too young to understand_  
 _They say I'm caught up in a dream_  
 _Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_  
 _Well that's fine by me_  
 _So wake me up when it's all over_

 _'Wake Me Up'_ \- Avicii

* * *

She was absolutely dumbfounded by the whole situation.

What the flying fuck and Hades underwear, was she going to do? At first she thought that they would just go off on their own, parting ways but of course, Percy invited over for dinner at their home. And that's where she was right now, stuck in between Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace while Percy was entertaining a young Annabeth Chase.

Her mother, Sally, of course, was shocked at first but just from looking at the runaways, she gladly ushered them inside. First checking to ensure none of them were injured and after giving them all a change of clothing, telling them to go use the bathroom, take a nice long shower, Sally then went to the kitchen to make dinner which left Anna in the current position that she was. Anna did not hate the trio, how could she knew she was going to meet them sooner or later but she didn't realize it would be sooner.

She could tell that the three of them were very suspicious. Thalia, though relating to Anna and Percy as they were all children of the Big Three did not trust them she could see it in her stormy eyes. It was understandable of course, judging from the past experiences with others they had met they probably thought of them as monsters and no one was ever nice to half-bloods without an ulterior motive. And with the kindness of Sally and Percy was showing the wandering half-bloods it just came off as strange terrifying even.

Annabeth was the first to open up to the Jackson's, although like the others she was suspicious after seeing the food and how nice Sally was with open arms, bright happy eyes the blonde quickly began to speak freely to Percy and Ana. From Ana's view, she and her brother had already hit it off as he went about showing his weapons to the blonde who in turn showed her own blade from Luke.

It was funny, seeing the budding friendship grow between the two, she could only imagine how it would end up like when the girl figured out their parentage. Although judging from the looks pointed at the two, Thalia seemed to be very sure of who their godly parent was, or at least that's what it had seemed like.

"So dad fell off the wagon after having me, huh." Was all she said staring down at Ana who looked confused and shared a ' _what the_ ' look with her brother who seemed just as, if not more, bewildered.

After a moment Ana cleared her throat, "Not exactly, we're more like cousins. Our dad's your uncle." She didn't know what kind of reaction she was hoping for nor what she expected to happen. It wasn't as if the would jump into a full-blown fight, while it would be three vs. two, Percy and she were far more experienced than Annabeth despite sharing the same age. Not to mention it would be two children of the Big Three versus one, the outcome wouldn't be hard to calculate.

A few moments passed as no one made a sound as all eyes fell on the daughter of Zeus before she raised a brow and said, "Oh." Everyone seemed to let out a large sigh of relief after that, "That makes sense."

Before either Percy or Ana could respond their mother called them all for dinner prompting them all to follow, the half-blood trio a bit faster.

Sally sat at the front of the table while the twins sat on her right as they were directly facing Thalia and Annabeth as Luke cautiously took the open seat beside Ana. The silence was off-putting, but before long the three half-bloods began to dig into the food.

The conversation was a bit stale, but by the second helping of food, Annabeth and Thalia had opened up more, conversing with Sally and Percy as if they were old friends. Although most of the table seemed to be enjoying themselves, and her mother's food, the silent guest beside Ana worried her.

Throughout the meal, she couldn't help but glance over at the blonde boy as his eyes remained trained on both Thalia and her mother, and by the stiffness in his movement, she knew he was tense, waiting to draw a weapon at a moments notice.

It was odd for her.

Not just the fact that had half-bloods in their home, no this wasn't the first nor last time they would aid half-bloods, but it was the first time it had been anyone mentioned in the books. She knew Percy and Thalia never met before the third book (although she didn't know if the demigod dreams of the first one counted), so Ana was sure that had already changed the future.

They were younger too, or perhaps she and Percy were older than the canon counterparts, as they themselves were just barely ten while Thalia was definitely close to her sixteenth birthday. It left her confused and unsure how to proceed, as she didn't know how much of her prior knowledge of canon would even benefit her now.

Would they go camping now before their twelve birthday? They definitely were not going to be meeting Grover at this point, not with their lack of need to go to a boarding school across the state and in truth, Ana doubted they would be expelled from their current one. Were the quests Percy took from ages twelve to fifteen absolute? Or perhaps they would be forced to be condensed in the span of a couple of years instead? Then again, whose to even say the lightning bolt, the thing that catapulted this whole ordeal, would even be stolen now?

That made her turn her attention to the boy beside her. He couldn't be much younger then Thalia herself (who was busy cracking jokes with Percy as Annabeth was gushing over all the books their mother owned on the bookcase), perhaps one or two years younger. With shaggy hair, most likely due to the lack of care of it over the last few months, stellar eyes that conveyed too much emotion and sharp features that were ebbing away the baby fat on his face, it wasn't all surprising that she was staring. Then again her eyes were drawn to one place, in particular, his right cheek and brow bone.

There was nothing there.

Well, obviously there wasn't going to the scar there yet, he hadn't gone camp yet, there was no quest given out and no dragon that sliced up his face, yet. But it was a bit unnerving, to see him like that, he looked so normal, just like any other kid you'd pass on the street. Ana had to wonder, what he would've been like if he hadn't gone on the quest if Thalia didn't become a tree if he just had something, someone to pull him away from Kronos. What if-?

"Is there something on my face?"

Ana blushed realizing she had been caught as she blinked away the thoughts, "No there isn't I uh," she looked away embarrassed, "Sorry, you just were being so quiet, I was wondering if you didn't like the food or something," she covered up hoping he bought it.

He didn't.

Nevertheless, he didn't delve further into it, "The food is good," he said after a moment his eyes finding Annabeth and Thalia's once more as lips twitched upwards, "It's been a long time since we've had a decent meal or a shower."

She only nodded as he continued, "I didn't know what to expect for you. Thals and I originally planned to take you and your brother with us to camp, that was why we stepped in but-" he trailed off as his eyes bore into her own now, "-we never imagined you were still with your mother. It's not something we were used to, most parents just leave their kids to fend for themselves while the others reject us and throw us out." he told her bitterly, not even realizing he had referred to them.

"And this isn't normal. All of us sitting here, ignoring the facts of what we are. It's almost as if-"

"-family." He gave her a quizzical look as Ana continued, "Family. We're acting like a family because we are. All of us are connected to one another, not just by who our parents are, but by experiences, our enjoyments, or dislikes, and beliefs. We may be strangers but we can still empathize why one another and bond because of what we've all gone through. You don't have to accept us with open arms, but we will be here if you ever need it, because we're family."

Ana didn't her best not to smack her head down onto the table at the sheer silliness of her monologue, but hopefully, the meaning still came across. She might not have believed herself, and he might not have either but he seemed to understand them at least nodding his head.

They sat in silence once more before he replied less hostile this time, "Thank you," he told her giving her the first smile she had seen since he arrived, "Thank you for that I think I really needed that right now."

She found herself returning it with a grin, just maybe there was a way to save him she thought, "Of course! I am just saying the truth you know."

"Hey, you two, mind clueing us in on the top secret conversation you guys are having down there?"

"Haha ah, it's nothing-"

"He was just telling me how he was going t profuse his undying love for you Thalia."

"..."

"Huh? Wait what?! She's lying Thals, I wasn't-"

"You don't love me, Luke? I see how it is nice to see you're true colors I guess I just have to-"

"No! I mean, no I do love you I just you know you're very uh-" the blonde glared down and the shit face grin Ana was giving him as Thalia and Annabeth were laughing at it all, the tears forming in their eyes as the banter continued, except this time, everyone was included.

Over the next three days, which had luckily been the weekend and labor day, the three half-blood guests stayed in the Jackson home. They had taken up the spare room across the hall from Ana and Percy and although the first night she had overheard them debating if they should run, she had found them the next morning watching tv and eating pancakes.

They didn't seem to do too much. With the danger of them all trying to go out into the parks to train, they were, unfortunately, unable to spar each other much to Percy's and Annabeth's disappoint but that didn't stop him from pranking them with his hydrokinesis (ultimately resulting in Thalia electrifying him). Sally had gone out to buy supplies to help with their journey to camp, providing first aid equipment, food, snacks, and even brand new clothes and shoes much to their surprise. Thalia and Luke had profusely tried to return them to her only for her to brush it off, saying the money was burning a hole in her pocket and that it was the least she could do as they did save her children.

Most of the time, while Sally went off to work, Ana and Percy entertained the trio, primarily catching them up on all the new movies and tv show that had been released as well as all the current news. One of which had been the landslides that were rocking through the country all along the west coast while a few began to pop up in Maine. There were also numerous stories spreading about strange people acting crazy and getting into fights, as the crime had skyrocketed in New York over the last week as lightning storms began to become a daily occurrence.

The five of them didn't need to say anything out loud to know exactly what was happening.

The rest of Saturday's atmosphere was dampened by the news, and not even watching _300: Rise of an Empire_ or _Troy_ could raise their spirits, they even tried watching Disney's _Hercules_ , which was a mistake truth be told. Luckily their mother had saved the evening with ice-cream sundaes and water guns they could use the next day (they were primarily for Luke and Annabeth as both Ana and Percy albeit the former still struggled with it, could use their hydrokinesis while Thalia seemed more than willing to pummel them with sparks).

The showdown fight that took place on the apartment roofs was a true battle. Losses on all sides, and water everywhere. Ana had struggled too much to control her jet streams and had taken one of the water pumps instead while Percy doubled with a blaster and his powers. Luke and Thalia had ganged up on the twin's alliance before Annabeth double-crossed the pair and joined with Percy as Ana ran to the others.

That was how the rest of the day went by, each person switching teams, making alliances, and beating the life out of the other with high functioning water guns and hoses. When they had come back down to the apartment afterward for dinner, they were, unfortunately, making a mess on the hardwood floors. But luckily for them (but mostly for Sally's sanity), Percy had discovered that their ability to dry themselves off in a second could extend to others and their clothing just by touching them. Well sort of as Ana did make the water disappear or evaporate like her twin, rather it would all just fall off them like a balloon.

On Monday night, the three made their way to leave. Thalia didn't want to overstay their welcome and was hoping that with the nightfall, they would be able to go undetected. Luke was ready to agree, quickly gathering all their things, as well as the traveling packs Sally made but had seemed reluctant when it came time to walking out the door.

Annabeth seemed the most unsure in the end. The daughter of Athena had become quite attached to their mother it seemed, or perhaps it was mostly the copious book collection and the food, seemingly very hesitant to follow Thalia and Luke who were waiting for her. Percy had promised the girl that they would see one another again, that he and Ana would be going to camp soon too.

Ana had stepped in as well as telling her that when they got to camp, that they'd need someone to show them around and adding humorously that both Thalia and Luke will need someone with a brain to look out for them.

It was funny, despite their shared physical age and the fact that the blonde girl was the daughter of wisdom, Ana couldn't help but treat her as a child. Then again she was mentally twenty years older than her.

Adorably, Percy had given Annabeth a small plush owl much to everyone's surprise. It was a rather cute scene, as the girl blushed profusely at the parting gift before calling him a 'stupid silly seaweed brain' which got Ana laughing for a solid few minutes, seeing how some things never change.

Whether it be from Ana's words or the embarrassment, Annabeth had marched over to Thalia and Luke, the both grinning ear to ear before Thalia cracked a few jokes of her own as the blonde called for them all to leave as she had become a dark shade of red.

Sally had wished them all good luck and told them if they ever needed anything, food, clothes, or a place to stay she would happily accept them with open arms, "Stay safe you three," she told them giving them each a hug despite Luke's startled and almost scared expression.

"We will," Thalia said reassuringly, "The moment we make it to camp, we'll IM you okay Ms. J" as the other two promised as well.

As Percy said his goodbyes to Thalia, the two had become as thick as thieves even if their name calling and subsequent banter occurred though all in good fun, Luke and Ana shared their own moment between one another.

She wasn't sure what to say besides good-bye so in her finest half-blood moment she told him: "Don't be an idiot and die okay? That would suck Hercule's dick" Ana blamed her recklessness on Poseidon's side, full heartedly.

Instead of the usual look of indifference or raised brow, he surprised her instead, laughing at her words, "I don't plan on seeing the Underworld anytime soon, no need to worry Ana, but thank you though." His eyes were soft and face warm when he responded to her as her body filled with butterflies from it, betraying her as he patted her on the head, "And I'll look out for them, Thals, and Annie, we've made it this far, it's only a little further. If everything goes to plan, we'll be there by midday tomorrow."

She couldn't do much else but nod, not wanting to embarrass herself even further as Thalia and Annabeth had finished their farewells.

Without another word, just bright and wistful smiles, the three half-bloods left. Each one hopeful to get to camp soon and for the danger to end. But only Ana knew the truth, as she faked a grin and happy goodbye as she knew that with the three leaving, she and Percy would remain safe. Though the price would be high as she knew exactly what would follow be following the trio to camp.

* * *

 **A/N:** And done! Whoo! Next chapter will take a bit longer as I am currently doing my senior thesis, but the wait will be worth it promise!

Oh and side note, yes Sally would have driven the three to camp, however, I imagine that they all knew the risk of being attacked by monsters were and I know that Thalia would've never been able to live with herself if Sally got hurt, or worse died. Therefore, I believed they would have turned down her offer, either making up an excuse or something. (Also the trio will be coming across Grover between the Jackson home and camp.)

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/3/2019**


	9. Pompeii

**Summary** : You know when life gets you down remember that you aren't a child of one of the most powerful gods in all of Greek mythology, you aren't being hunted down by monsters and gods, and everyone isn't pining after your twin brother, Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life, fate's favorite chew toy

Morally ambiguous! OFC! Semi SI! Twin! Other pantheons included

* * *

 **A/N:** Apparently the age list I made didn't save from the last chapter so here are the ages currently:

Percy, Ana, Annabeth- Age 9

Thalia - Age 15

Luke age - 13

It is different from the books, yes, but again my universe I'm just playing in it to make it more fun.

* * *

 _And the walls kept tumbling down_

 _In the city that we love_

 _Grey clouds roll over the hills_

 _Bringing darkness from above_

 _Pompeii -_ Bastille

* * *

.

.

It had been a week.

One week, seven hours and eleven minutes since the Jackson family had last seen the trio. It was well over the three-day lee-way they gave them, factoring the chances that they got lost, or ran into other half-bloods, or maybe even a satyr.

By the eighth day, Ana and Percy and worried sick for the them, fearful for what could have happened. They didn't know whether to try IM them or not, they weren't entirely certain. Luckily, for their hearts and sanity, Ana had received an IM from one of the three.

Through the mist, was the curly-haired daughter of Athena, looking worse for wear. Her eyes red and puff, checks swollen, lip heavily ripped apart, and skin was covered in fading blotchy bruises. At that moment, Annabeth looked far older then just nine, looking as if she had just witnessed an entire lifetime in the span of a week.

"Hey." Ana said after neither spoke, unsure what or even how to approach speaking, "How-" she stuttered uncertainly, "-how are you doing?"

She knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear nor talk about, it was evident on her face, as a second passed before the girl burst out in heartbreaking sobs. Wells of tears flooding her red cheeks as she choked out a response through hiccups, "We-we almost made it to camp...we were so close but the hellhounds and the emposaui and all three Kindly Ones, they found us. All of them-they were chasing us through the trees. Luke was carrying me, I couldn't keep up, Thalia was fighting them off."

"Thalia-thals-" she sobbed even harder, "-she had Luke take me pass the barrier while she stayed behind to defend us, she-" another caught cry erupted from the small girl as Ana looked down, knowing full well what had happened, "-she promised she was right behind us, she promised it to us, _to me_ , but when we looked back, she was gone."

Ana didn't know what she could say, there was nothing that she could do to comfort the girl, she didn't know how to. Hades, she didn't even know why Annabeth had contacted her instead of Percy, he would've fared far better than herself, "Annabeth, there's nothing I can say that can make the pain go away, but know this: you are not to blame for what happened, none of you are. Thalia risked everything to ensure your safety, from the short time I knew her, she won't want you to cry for her or blame yourself for anything, got it?"

The girl sniffled as she nodded weakly, "I don't know what to do anymore. Luke's still in the medical bay and everyone is looking at me like, like I don't know!" she lashed out, "I don't want to be here, I want to be with Thalia and Luke, and you and Percy Ms. J, I don't want to be at this stupid camp!"

Ana looked down, "Hey, hey don't say alright? I'm sure everyone worried for you that's why. Camp will be good for you, it will be great, I promise, just give it time alright?" She paused, "If you don't like it there after a few months, I'm sure mom would be okay if you and Luke wanted to come here with us for a bit."

The girl perked up at that, wiping the tears and snot from her face as she shot her a small grin and excited nod of yes, "Can we please?"

"I would have to check with my mom first, but I'm sure it would be fine. But you and Luke should give camp a little longer alright? A few months and talk it over with Luke when he wakes up." Annabeth agreed, her tears slowly drying up but fortunately no more fell allowing Ana to breathe an internal sigh of relief.

The two of them talked a little more after that. Annabeth's nature becoming more upbeat as the conversation drew longer. She told Ana about the few things she'd seen at camp, that she had brothers and sisters there in Cabin 6, how Percy and her had their own cabin that was empty, that there was now a tree that overlooked the camp like a silent protector (she cried a bit more saying this) and a bit about the satyr who had tried leading them to cap named Grover.

After a while the conversation trailed off as both girls drew in yawns and the IM had begun to fog and fad, telling the pair that the Iris was getting annoyed. And so the two exchanged their good nights, Ana promising that she could message her again tomorrow night and that Percy will join too, and she sent her wishes for Lue to awake as the mist disappeared in a faint warm mist.

Exiting her room, Ana entered the living room, greeting her family who looked up at her from whatever they were doing, as, without any hesitation or sugar coating, she retold everything that had happened to the trio, and most importantly, the fate of Thalia.

* * *

Their tenth birthday came and went.

Triton had returned and stayed for a few days, helping out with training and bestowing an assortment of gifts, such as sand dollars, a silver net, and an expendable arm bracer. He seemed happier than last time they saw him, but he still seemed slightly on edge around them. Ana had caught him looking behind himself and at spaces where nothing was. As well as when they went out in public, he had chosen to loom over both her and Percy protectively, in an almost possessive manner, as if challenging anyone to come near the three.

It was a bit off-putting, but neither Ana nor her mother mentioned it.

Percy didn't seem to notice the change, seemingly just happy to have his brother there to smack with his sword and then get his ass beat, playfully of course. And like always, more money was deposited into their bank accounts and more plushies were to their growing collection, this time a sea otter for Percy and a lobster for Ana.

Luke had woken up a few days after Annabeth's first IM with the Jacksons, he had been delirious and was calling out for Thalia in his half-awake state, something that had sent Annabeth crying to Ana once again (luckily her brother had helped ease the situation). After that, Luke had begun to message her as well, separately and away from the others in his cabin, always IMing Ana by an enclosed field surrounded by trees.

There the two would talk about everything and nothing. Ana did what she could to make him forget about him being a half-blood, about Thalia, and most important his father. It was hard though, sometimes they would be talking about a movie and his eyes would darken, his face becoming haunted by shadows as he would begin to rant about the gods, his father, and the failure they were to their own children.

During these moments, Ana did her best to change the topic and if it didn't work, let him get it out of his system before he would break down in tears.

It was a heartbreaking situation, to see him like that. He had lost his best friend, someone he no doubtedly loves and left feeling as though the gods, t _heir parents_ , could've cared less about them. But most of all she learned when this happened, that she realized that he was still a kid, a child that was thrust too soon into the world of monsters, fighting, and death.

Luke never gave her much about his childhood, not like she would dare to ask, but he gave her enough along with what she knew from the books already, she knew just how hard it had been for him. Thankfully, there hadn't seemed to be any talk about Kronos or titans or stealing any lightning bolts, _yet_.

And so Ana let him rant, scream cry, and talk with her about the world and everything else that went with it. Those conversations always left her with immense guilt coupled with Annabeth's that would happen a few days later, she had truly found herself unsure about everything.

Guilt riddled her inside.

She wondered if she had been there, if she had warned Thalia about what would be waiting for them, would she have been able to help ? Stop her turning into a tree? Rewrite her sacrifice and save the world from Luke's bitter hate that Kronos would later manipulate? But most importantly, if she were to go back in time, back to when they were leaving, would she still believe what she had done was right?

She had the knowledge of the future, or at least one future. Her existence had already changed so much as it was. Percy knew about his parentage, Gabe was nowhere in their life, they had become close with Triton, and even able to live comfortably, all because her father thought her addition to the family justified his spoilage.

What was one more change do to the timeline? If she had stopped them from leaving or had opted to go with them and help save Thalia, what could've happened?

A lot, she knew that anything was possible then if she did. Thalia becoming a tree was one of the catalysts for Luke's descendant into the darkness, it was one of the pivotal points to when the Great Prophecy would begin to come into fruition. If she had changed that, if Thalia had gotten out from becoming a tree, nothing would be how it should. Luke would not have believed the gods had abandoned them, with Thalia he wouldn't have felt the need for Kronos, she would've, _could've_ kept him in check.

There would've been no lightning thief, no poisoning of the tree which led to the Sea of Monsters, and perhaps then Thalia would not have become the lieutenant of Artemis.

Ana knew why she hadn't stopped them when they left towards their fate. It was because she was selfish. Selfish because she wanted to ensure her own family's safety above anyone else. She would've gladly sacrificed all of Olympus if it meant her mother and brother lived, yet when she met Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth, that had become so hard to stick to. She had wanted to use her knowledge to her advantage, use it to help with quests and the wars to come yet, how could she anymore, to sit by and let so many die now?

She had faces, names, and real-life interactions with the people she once would've proudly condemned but she now finds too hard to do. Luke was to be Kronos's vessel, but right then, right now, he was just normal Luke mourning his friend and all he truly needed was comfort, could she condemn him to death?

And the scariest thing of all that she realized, something that shocked her to her core, and made the bile rise and filled her with disgust is that there was still such a big part of her who would gladly allow it.

* * *

Around Halloween time for the twins, they had once again stumbled upon some half-bloods. Only this time, Ana had absolutely no clue who they were.

It was during Percy and she's weekly patrols of Manhattan when they came across the pair, another set of twin half-bloods who were trapped in a losing battle with a monster and a spork.

Needless to say, her brother had been far quicker then herself, beheading the monster with the swipe of Xiphos and had heroically come to the aid of the two, herself trailing behind, making sure no others hid around them or escaped.

Kallid and Ella were their names.

A beautiful pair of half-bloods that Ana was almost certain of who their godly parent was. Big beautiful curls hung from their heads, as their scarless almost glowing skin was a deep shade that contrasted well with Ella's large hazelnut eyes and Kallid's heavy-lidded ones.

They had to be the children of Aphrodite.

Like they had done with the others, the two invited the startled half-bloods back to their place, allowing their mother to fuss over the four and helped supply the children of Aphrodite with food and medical aid. They were a bit shy at first, but the girl had soon broken from her shell and her brother's slightly possessive grip as she had quickly become immersed in conversation with Percy and Ana.

Kallid, on the other hand, didn't look too pleased by it all, but remained quiet, eating the cookies Sally had made and watching the Jackson family.

They stayed for a few days before Ana had sent word to camp, via Luke and Annabeth, that a set of twin half-bloods were on their way down there to which camp had decided to send a few of the older campers to meet the two-part way along with a satyr (Ana hadn't questioned why camp seemed chill with them sending out messages nor was she even sure they knew who exactly her and her brother were, but she wasn't going to complain).

The two left on a crisp October morning both looking a bit tired but happy to have made some friends and hopefully make it to camp alive (Ella had decided to give both Sally and Ana full face makeovers, despite the formers way to brush it off and the latter being only ten as the daughter of Aphrodite was almost seventeen. They still got makeovers in the end).

* * *

The holidays quickly passed by. The Jacksons had received small gifts from Triton and well wishes from Annabeth, Luke, and the Aphrodite twins, despite them being Greek.

Spring and summer came rather slowly as school had begun to drag on Ana and Percy, but they still remained unexpelled from school which was a positive.

During their last week in fourth grade, they had met yet another half-blood, only this one wasn't headed to camp. Or at least the camp that was located on this side of the country.

His name was Haden, and both Ana and her mother had a strong inkling about his parentage but couldn't have been positive. He was a rather large and robust man, into his late teens with small eyes, and chestnut colored hair. His laugh was warm and friendly and he loved using his hands to make things, having made a few fun and interesting inventions during his half-week stay at the Jackson place (even fixing the toaster, microwave, and vacuum, adding extras that no one needed but were amused to have).

Haden had come from Maine after his mother had died and was trying his best to the West coast, but without a lot of funds and monsters drooling down his back, it was a much harder task than originally thought. Of course, Percy was more than willing to help his fellow half-blood as their mother had agreed to give him money for a plane ticket (seeing as how Zeus didn't have a death warrant for the boy, or well, in this case, Jupiter...probably).

The teen left the Jackson place, hitching a ride to the airport by taxi and promised to send them a postcard or letter when he arrived at where he was going, saying that the pair should come with him, or at least visit sometime.

A week later a letter had arrived for the Jacksons, a picture of Haden in San Fransico, wearing a purple t-shirt and large grin. However, along with his postcard came another thing, addressed to Ana only.

Opening it up and peering at its contents, it was a simple note with only a few words on it, which was signed by the one and only, Jason Grace.

* * *

Learning about Greek Mythology was hilarious for the twins.

The two were having a fun time, watching the class pronounce Greek names, retell the 'child-friendly' stories, and even pretending to be heroes. It reached it's peak when the upperclassmen were tasked with recreating scenes from the mythos.

Percy was having a terrible time holding his laughs behind his hands as Ana had to bite her tongue, especially when the kids were recreating the 'eating my children' scene where the kid playing Kronos forgot his lines and had decided to wing it.

It was at the end of that unit when the unexpected happened.

As a reward for completing it, the teacher awarded them some of those cheap gold left laurel crowns. When she was placing them on everyone's heads, after Ana had received hers she had turned smiling at her brother only to find him blankly staring at it, tears cascading down his cheeks as she frowned concernedly.

He didn't know why he had begun crying and neither did she, and all she could do was comfort her brother who he himself was confused by it all.

They threw the laurels away that evening.

* * *

During spring break, the Jacksons had gone to visit one of the water festivals that were happening, it was there they met a rather interesting boy.

His hair was a pale blonde almost white, while his eyes a cerulean blue that was accentuated with deep black full lashes. The pale skin he had light scars that lined his arms and face but when he smiled, the dimples of his cheeks came out in full view.

He was like a real-life Jack Frost.

Except his name was Maads, and just so happened to be the son of Khione, the ice goddess, and one who allegedly fell under their father's domain.

It was rather shocking, how he had caught one sight of the pair and knelt before them as if they were royalty. Pledging out his undying loyalty to them and almost saying their father's name, (she had quickly covered his mouth from continuing as they had him stand back up given he was a thirteen-year-old bowing to two eleven-year-olds in public). Ana hadn't known what to say so Percy bestowing all his wisdom responded with a mere 'Cool."

They obviously invited him back to their home.

He stayed with them for almost two weeks, willing to help out around the house, train, and even made it snow in the living room for one evening to everyone's amusement. Maads was a sweet boy, adorably so, almost like a dog Ana compared, always wanting to help and be there. It would be a lie if she said she didn't grow attached to the boy, but they all knew he would need to head to camp sooner or later.

After a lot of fuss, pleading, and begging, Maads reluctantly made his way to camp, met halfway by several half-bloods, Ella and Luke being part of the group as Ana and Percy promised him that they would see each other again soon.

Percy had later received an IM from Annabeth complaining about all how every other word that came out of his mouth was 'Percy' and the others being 'Ana', needless to say, Maads was doing a good job at annoying all of the camp before they had even arrived.

* * *

Summer was spent as usual in Montauk with Triton by their side as training began once more for the Jackson twins.

With each passing day, it was plain to see just how much they had improved, Ana more specifically, being able to wield the trident with much more ease and no shaky arms while her brother continued to complete death-defying feats of skills and swordsmanship.

Together they really made a good pair.

Luke and Annabeth held up their correspondence with the twins, however, Luke had taken to mostly calling Ana and Percy stealing away the majority of Annabeth's time, humorously. Both she and Luke had a good laugh over the thought of hearing wedding bells in the other two's futures.

It was during one of the late night IM's that Luke had told Ana something that had shocked and made her jolt back into alertness, eyes wide and chills streaming down her back.

"-so apparently daddy dearest decided to send me on a quest next week."

"Wait what?"

Luke raised his brow repeating himself again, "Yeah, he had me go to the Oracle and I received a quest from him through her. I'm going to the gardens to steal an apple."

She opened her mouth in response, "Luke thats gr-"

"-been done before? Yep, I know it has."

"Actually," she continued, "I was going to say congratulations and good luck."

He rolled his eyes as he huffed, "You and little Annie are so alike, you both think this quest is such a great thing." It was Ana's turn to give him an annoyed look, "Luke there are so many people who would kill for a quest you know, it's an honor."

Luke bite back a laugh, "Then they can have it, I don't want it," his face had become red, "My dad can't even come up with a unique quest to send me on Ana! He just picked something out of a hat! You know it's true, everyone knows it's true, even if I do! It will never compare to how Heracles did it, no one ever remembers the second one to do something, it goes to show how much he cares doesn't it?"

Ana was left unsure of how to respond. Nothing she said would make him happy. If she agreed with him, he would go on the quest in a bitter mood and would no doubt lead to errors. And if she disagreed, and tried to reason with his father, he would call her a naive and too young to understand which would leave him in another foul mood. Either way, she was trapped in a no-win situation. "-understand, right? I want to do something else, not sit here and let everything go to waste. You and Percy are out there, actually fighting and-" No, nothing she said would make him happy at that moment as she resigned herself.

"Who are you going on the quest with?" she asked him in the end.

He raised a brow, "Haven't quite decided yet. Annabeth wants to come, but she's too young." Ana agreed, "I was thinking about Kallid or Maads, the ones you've sent down here." he told her with a more gentle and warm smile.

She hummed, "Maads would like it, not so sure about Kallid though." And with that the two fell into a more harmless less emotional conversation, gossiping about their fellow half-bloods, as Luke seemed to forget once more about the pain and hate.

When the message ended, Ana forced herself to burn the memory of Luke into her head. She made herself memorize his unmarred face, recall in perfect detail his warm and happy grin that wasn't twisted by some claw. She decided to remember him like that, and not what he would become as she, once again remained silent, letting him walk into his fate, the small whisper of _'I'm sorry Luke_ ' slipping through her mouth had fallen on deaf ears.

* * *

The next time she heard from anyone from camp was a week later.

Luke had returned.

A scar running down his face and eyes hardened. But what surprised her the most wasn't his new appearance but rather the bright smile on his face when he, along with Maads and Kallid beside him had retold her their quest in detail.

It was as if despite the tragic injury to his face, Luke had made a 180. He was happy, joyful, smiling and joking with everyone like it was completely normal. And by the looks of it, no one else noticed his abrupt change, in fact, everyone seemed just as happy, brushing off her concerns and claiming he had always been that way.

But Ana knew better, she knew he wasn't like that, or at least he wasn't like that before the quest. Even still, she let it slide, however ever since though, she felt an odd pull in her stomach each time she talked with Luke afterward.

He never brought up his anger against his father or the gods again after that, even in their private IMs.

* * *

Their eleventh birthday was the same, money, plushies, and well wishes from camp, nothing out of the ordinary at all.

And school arrived with the same boring fanfare as Ana and Percy continued on as they always had, school, gymnastics, and karate. Although that would the last year for both classes as while neither wanted to quit, Ana knew that as they drew closer to puberty, well their physical strength and skill would become unfair and so after that winter, they quit.

They continued with their personal training, though, Triton had changed their regimen again becoming double as hard as before but no one complained.

Their mother, on the other hand, had begun going out at night. Percy and Ana had exchanged knowing smiles every time their mother left the house for groceries, at 7 pm, on Friday evenings, with light makeup on. Neither said anything though, keeping it to themselves, not wanting to embarrass her.

Ana had too, begun sharing correspondence with Haden and Jason. Her brother, obviously aware of the former, but she remained silent with the other male, unsure how he would take the knowledge of the other camp, and so thought it best to keep the Romans and Jason on the down low, at least for the time being.

* * *

During the summer, between fifth and sixth grade, Triton had brought the twins a new toy.

A flying disc.

Or most commonly known as, a frisbee.

It all had started out harmless, a simple game of catch that the three siblings were having a lot of fun with. Back and forth it went, flying through the air with ease and without worry as they were so close to their father's domain that Zeus wouldn't dare peek over to spy on them.

And then it happened.

Ana had slipped in the sand as the frisbee came slamming right towards her, smacking her square in the face as she fell backward. In most circumstances, it would've been hilarious but at that moment, the only thing she could feel was fear, an emotion she had no idea why she felt.

Percy automatically came rushing followed by Triton, the former apologizing for the throw while she dizzily stood up. Triton had taken her into his arms, carrying her back to the house as she tried to assure them she was fine and everything was alright, neither believed her.

Luckily stitches were unneeded but a small scar, the first of many to come, had embedded itself into the side of her temple, a painful reminder that her brothers would wince at every time they looked at her (much to her annoyance).

The following day, the frisbee was gone and her brothers never spoke of the incident nor did they reveal what she had told them when she had been in and out of consciousness, opting to take that info to the grave.

* * *

Their seventh-grade year begun to mount on the worry for Ana. With their twelveth birthday has finally arrived, she knew there wasn't much longer till winter would come and with it a thief.

Worst of all, she didn't even know if Luke was the traitor anymore. Or if there would even be a traitor.

From her last IM with him, he seemed fine, talking about how much he wanted to spar with Percy, see how far they both had grown in person, and want to show her around camp. Annabeth had voiced the same desires to Percy, something Luke and Ana giggled about.

But that was it. For her, it seemed as though a faux wall had been put up between the two and she wasn't so sure if he liked it.

"Hey Luke," she began, grabbing his attention, "Are you excited to go to Mount Olympus for the solstice?"

He smiled, "Of course, it will be a good time, for all of us," he let out an innocent chuckle, "Annabeth is excited to see the architect of the temples up there, you know how she is."

Ana laughed at that, much like her book counterpart, Annabeth had begun to fall in love with architect and had already begun spouting whistful dreams of rebuilding the Pantheon and visiting Athens, "I'm happy for you her, for you both," she paused debating whether to continue as the words left her mouth instead, "She'll meet her mother then."

For a moment, for a second, something flashed over Luke's face. The scar on his cheek, the one that never once had given him a look of malevolence had reflected in the sunlight, glinting at her like a sword as his eyes narrowed, brows furrowed and smile dropping. He opened his mouth before closing it and quickly replacing it with a cheerful smile.

"Mm, I'll get to see my dad too." he paused, his beautiful eyes that seemed to have grown even more alluring as he grew older bore into her own green ones as she felt a pang deep inside her, "He can see what the result of that quest was on my face then."

Ana got her answer after that. It was always the last time she would hear from him until the Winter Solstice. And again, Ana did nothing, she said nothing and prayed to the Fates and the Universe itself to say what she was doing was okay, that her damning Luke was the just thing.

* * *

The winter solstice was upon them.

She knew that there wasn't much more time until Zeus would find them and they would be taken to a camp to go on the quest to retrieve the bolt.

That night, the night that the campers would be going to the celebrations on Olympus, where Annabeth, Kallid, and Ella were meeting their parents, Luke would be stealing the bolt. It was the same night that would kick off the manhunt to find the thief, and would make Kronos prevalent once again. Prompting the beginning of the Great Prophecy.

As she fell asleep, listening to the sounds of the busy streets below, as she drifted out of consciousness, she heard the booming sounds of thunder echoing through the night. In her hazy state, she registered that moment, the sounds of anger and roaring fury through her entire being as Ana knew Zeus had found them as the thunderous sounds had even wormed its way into her dreams.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** : And that's a wrap on the childhood arc whoo whoo! Time to kick off canon now! Hope ya'll be ready for this cause, uh I am! Also, I wrote another PJO fic, called Paraxenos, it's based around a girl who meets half-bloods/gods, and the things that follow. It's definitely gonna be a bit dark, and the main pairings are the gods x the girl and such but if ya'll interested please check it out!

Oh, and the next chapter and a half have already been written! But I won't be out, probably till next Friday. Also I'm going to see the Percy Jackson Musical on Tuesday, and I'm hella hyped! (So I'll probably get a rush of inspiration haha)

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/11/2019**


	10. This Will Be the Day pt 1

**Summary** : You know when life gets you down remember that you aren't a child of one of the most powerful gods in all of Greek mythology, you aren't being hunted down by monsters and gods, and everyone isn't pining after your twin brother, Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life, fate's favorite chew toy

Morally ambiguous! OFC! Semi SI! Twin! Other pantheons included

* * *

 **A/N:** Not a super long chapter but necessary! Next chapter will be much longer, promise!

* * *

 _Your world needs a great defender_

 _Your world's in the way of harm_

 _You want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

 _Beware that the light is fading_

 _Beware as the dark returns_

 _This world's unforgiving_

 _Even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

 _This Will be the Day -_ Jeff Williams & Cassey Lee Williams

* * *

At least for the rest of school, everything remained normal.

No strange teachers going missing, no monsters popping up out of nowhere, there was even a lack of the usual monster fodder that roamed Manhattan daily, but nothing odd at all.

Ana and Percy carried on as if nothing had happened, and for the latter of the two, nothing did happen that night of the solstice, he didn't know anything, from what she believed. If he had guessed something was up or had one of those pesky half-blood dreams, he never mentioned it. Although as of late there were many things neither mentioned to one another.

When Ana had contacted Annabeth, she had seemed on edge. In fact, everyone she saw in the background of the IM was on edge. She had told her that something was wrong, that something happened on Olympus that night and no one knew what. The gods wouldn't tell anyone and their camp leader, Chiron swore not to reveal anything. It seemed to just make the whole ordeal even worse, considering the whole Athena Cabin were ripping their hair out with theories.

Annabeth had bounced ideas against her, or at least tried to as Ana kept trying to avoid it all with not much luck. When she asked about Luke, along with Kallid, Ella, and Maads, Annabeth shrugged.

"Luke's fine. He seemed a little scared during the solstice. His dad tried to talk with him but he brushed it off, that was all though," she looked up from her notebook with a curious look, "Is everything alright Ana?"

"No everything's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, if you say so."

* * *

It started with a student at their school.

And then a teacher followed. Soon after though, another two students had been exchanged out, or something along those lines.

Monsters had entered their school and had begun posing as students and teachers.

The students, who were originally girls before becoming swapped out, tried befriending Ana. It was a funny attempt at first. But then it was annoying, and so Ana did the next best thing, sending them back to Tartarus with a smile.

The girls returned the next day after apparently being on 'an unexpected family vacation'.

Percy was left with the teacher who had replaced math teachers. Ana hadn't been too sure if that teacher was a fury sent by their uncle or if that was another change from the books. Either way, her brother didn't take the time to find out, beheading the monster before it could do anything to him.

She found him standing over the disintegrating corpse of the monster, thank the gods he had beheaded a teacher, and you know, not an actual mortal (not that Xiphos would cut a mortal though). They went out for ice cream afterward.

Both had thought that would be the end of that, that everything would be fine and go back to normal, but that was a lie. When they had returned from spring break, Percy found e had a brand new science substitute, and three of the boys who were seated beside Ana had 'hit a tremendous growth spurt' and 'growled' while she was around. once again with a new teacher who had decided to make their lives a living hell.

Percy didn't help the situation, in turn letting out his sassy snarky self against the teacher, a comedic thing to their classmates, but a source of growing anger for the monster. If the monsters hadn't gone and tried to attack Ana when her back was turned, he may have continued to make jokes, but like his sister, anyone who touched his family was toast, or in this case a pile of ash.

Thankfully the end of the year approached but with the end came the realization that they would be going to camp the moment they were out.

* * *

It was obvious by the time they left school on the final day that something was severely wrong.

Everywhere there were storms and raging waves. The skies were covered with thunder and rain, while fishermen's livelihood were in shambles. Nothing was safe anymore.

Planes had to remain grounded in some states and bizarre floods had encompassed many beach homes and southern states. Normal mortals saw it as a freak weather occurrence or global warming, but any and all half-bloods knew the truth of the matter.

Triton hadn't stopped to say hello or IM in the last few months, his only excuse was that something was up but couldn't elaborate. Luke had been far more caged in his IMs while Annabeth has grown distant with theories and ideas. Ella and Khalid did message her once or twice, but neither had much to say other then the chaos happening at camp. The only one who seemed to be fine was Maads, who gladly talked off Ana's ears and keeping both her and Percy company whenever they needed, a very endearing action.

Their mother, knowing this day would come, that they would have to go camp sooner or later had promised them one last trip. One last stay in Montauk before they left to camp. And despite Ana's worries and the nagging feeling in the back of her head that something, something bad would be happening if they went, yet she didn't voice her concern once more, she wanted to honor her mother's wish to let their family stay together for a weekend in happy bliss.

* * *

Their mother hit the gas pedal in full speed, forcing the car to move faster than it ever had to before as the three hightailed it to camp as quickly as possible. And with every other minute, Ana found herself looking backward trying to glimpse something from behind the treelines and other cars, anything at all.

And then there, in the shadows, lurking behind the tree lines, skidding in between the cars of unknowing mortals there it was. The being that had sent their mother, the original story's Sally into Hades's clutches, the _Minotaur_.

Its horns were black and razor sharp, it's eyes beading and as the car zoomed by, its eyes seemed to glow and twist in the darkness. In its hands was it's crooked weapon that was screaming to be bathed in blood, _their blood._

Besides her, Percy had already unsheathed Xiphos, his body rigid and body on alert. His sea green eyes had caught the creature as well, eyes narrowing as the water around their car began to wrap itself around them before shooting out at the monster who dodged the watery tendrils much to their annoyance.

Realizing just how dangerous of a situation they were in, she had fumbled out a set of dracma and fizzled a small orb of water into her shaky hand as the rainbow goddess accepted the offering as the view of camp half-blood appeared in her palms.

She spotted the famed curly blonde hair as she called out to her, grabbing Annabeth's attention who gave her a surprised look but was soon mixed in worry as she rushed over to the misty IM. Behind her, the other blondes Ana assumed were her siblings followed hesitantly.

"Annabeth I need you to listen," she told her before she could get a word in, "we're on our way right now-" her mother swerved violently as her palm shook at the move as Percy continued to try and pelt the monster with water bullets, "we're being chased right now, Pasiphae son is right behind us."

Another swerve of the car and her mother's desperate pleas and worried curses were heard through the IM as Annabeth nodded her head as she looked towards her siblings who were quickly off to alert the camp counselors of their arrival as well as the monster that followed.

"Don't worry, we've all been training for something like this," Annabeth reassured her, as one of her brothers brought her armor for her as Luke appeared into view, clad in armor and a serious expression. "We won't let _any monster_ get you, we promise. It will not be like last time"

A loud howl rang through the air as everyone in the car froze, the hectic chaos on the other side of the mist seemed to become frozen along with them as they all realized what that sound was.

"Hell hounds," whispered Ella who had joined the others before another loud crack of thunder rumbled through the sky as the rain began to flood the streets ten-fold.

Annabeth nodded hastily, "We'll be here for you, Athena lead you and Hermes guide you-"

Her voice cut off before she could continue as the water in Ana's palms hit off it on onto the ground as she swerved yet again. In a moment, her trusted trident glittered in her hands as she braced herself for the impending attack.

Behind them, there were the cries of monsters, howls of hell hounds, and the large horns of the minotaur plummeting towards their car as they passed the strawberry sign. The chants of her mother echoed through the car, 'just a little further' as Percy and she exchanged glances, his free hand coming to reach for her as her fingers encompassed his tightly, "Together?"

He didn't need her confirmation to know that no matter what she would be by his side the entire time as she nodded, mustering up a smile, "Always."

It was at that moment that another loud clap of thunder roared as something shot through the car, spinning it over and onto it's back as it skidded down the street as everything around her cut out to black.

* * *

 **A/N:** Super short chapter, promise the next few will be longer! The PJO Musical was super fun, really nice jokes, great acting, and songs! My friends and I cosplayed and it was a great time, seeing a bunch of kids running around with orange shirts and toy swords but let me just say, the bright orange shirts _totally_ doesn't draw a lot of attention pffft.

The next 2 chapters are already written so the next one will be out (hopefully) this weekend!

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/9/2019**


	11. This Will Be the Day pt 2

**Summary** : You know when life gets you down remember that you aren't a child of one of the most powerful gods in all of Greek mythology, you aren't being hunted down by monsters and gods, and everyone isn't pining after your twin brother, Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life, fate's favorite chew toy

Morally ambiguous! OFC! Semi SI! Twin! Other pantheons included

* * *

 _Prepare for your greatest moments_

 _Prepare for your finest hour._

 _The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

 _We are lightning_

 _Straying from the thunder_

 _Miracles of ancient wonder._

 _This Will be the Day -_ Jeff Williams & Cassey Lee Williams

* * *

.

.

 **Fear**.

That was all Ana felt, pure unadulterated fear.

It coursed through her like a poisonous vice as her eyes flew open as she bolted upwards only to find herself trapped beneath the car seat belt. Turning her head as pain shot through her she hissed angrily as she grabbed her trident and maneuvered it to rip through the strap as she freed herself, rolling out of the disheveled car.

" _Ana_!"

Her eyes focused on the person calling her name as her brother had rolled out from his side, already helping out their mother as she was wobbly on her feet, glancing around.

"I"m here!" she called out to them, staggering towards the two whose faces became flooded with relief. The three had exchanged a look before Percy peered down at the car, Ana the following suit.

No one needed to say anything, they knew what had hit them, lightning.

"Come, it's not far from here."

The two followed their mother, both keeping close to one another, taking up a defensive stance on either side of her. Percy had his weapon drawn, along with Ana who made sure her bracer was still tightly around her wrist and the silver net remained wrapped around her brother's waist.

As they traveled further into the trees, checking around them every few seconds just in case as the sounds of howling drew closer and closer to them as Ana knew then and there, that no matter how fast they ran or how long they were able to avoid the monsters, they would reach them before they arrived to camp.

 _ **ROAR**_

Percy's head snapped towards the sound as it appeared, the monster that had been chasing the three.

The Minotaur had arrived.

And then Percy went charging at the creature, sword reflecting its shadow as it came to meet him halfway leaving Ana to defend their mother and herself, "Ana! Mom! Run, head to camp, I got this, GO!"

Uttering profanities beneath her breath, she couldn't hold back the resentment towards Percy, having left them alone to face everything else that hid in the trees. It was perhaps a dozen seconds later when the howls came face to face with her.

One by one, two by two and then within several seconds, more then a couple dozen hell hounds were before her as Ana stiffened. "Mom," she called out, reaching out behind her to clasp her mother's hands as she reassured her, "Go, Ana, protect yourself and Percy, I'll be fine."

Ana shook her head, "No, I won't leave you. Let me defend you, I will _not_ abandon you mom," she pleaded with her, whipping around to face her, tears threatening to break through her eyes. Sally Jackson wasn't the first mother she had, but she was admittedly the better of the two she'd had. It had taken her years to get used to the woman and calling her 'mom' but now she couldn't see the woman as anything but, Sally Jackson was her mother and she wouldn't dare let her die.

"Please mom I can protect you-I can-" she begged as the hellhounds surrounded the two, "They're not after me Atalanta, they want you and Percy, I'll be fine." Ana didn't want to believe what she was hearing but reluctantly nodded her head, dipping low to the ground, "Alright, I'll get you an opening mom, and then I want you to run to Thalia's tree, you'll be safe there okay?"

Arms shaking and teeth gritted, Ana closed her eyes, feeling the water around her as she pulled it towards herself before charging at the first two hellhounds, locking the water around her mom in a protective shell as Ana stabbed the creatures with her trident.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her mother move through the channel she had made, the flickering of the water keeping the monsters away from her as took out another monster with more strength than necessary.

A loud snarl ripped through the air as her eyes darted over to Percy who had just cut one of the Minotaur's legs, steam billowing out of the monster's nose as it tried charging at him. Through the distraction, Ana had been thrown backward by the group of hellhounds.

She could feel one of its teeth dragging into her shoulder as her very own shriek pierced the air. Another had attached itself to her thigh as she did everything she could to force the trident into the other ones trying to rip into her.

Amidst it all, she could hear the echoing cries of her brother, shouting her name and for their mother, but she couldn't do anything as her attention remained solely on the monsters before her. And even with how she was positioned, she couldn't even turn to look at either anymore.

Managing to throw another off her only to be replaced by two more, Ana knew there was nothing she could do. She was going to die there, right outside of camp, under the sorrowful gaze of Thalia as her brother fought against the minotaur and his own pack of hellhounds.

She didn't know where he was, the sound of his grunts and smack talk sounding so far away from her. Through the rain and dozens of hounds, Ana looked to where her mother had gone, she only hoped, prayed at this point that Hades had taken her this time, and not have been forced to a fate of hound food.

As another joined it's breathern, sinking it's claw painful into her side as she gave one last struggling attempt to fight. Ana felt her body wobble as she knew the only hope now was to take as many of the hellhounds out with her. At least that's what it would've been what she'd done if it wasn't for the streak of pointed brown that shot straight across her eyes.

Her eyes, clouded by tears of pain sorrow and regret found the owner of the arrow that went by her. As she stumbled forward, trying to reach the blobs of blonde hair that were dashing towards her, one with curly locks and a battle cry erupting from her chest while the other one barred his blade at the monsters, a look of hate on his face as he charged towards her.

She was only able to note a handful of others that followed behind the pair. A glimpse of silver locks, the sounds of drums, the battle cries of children and teens, the sounds of blades and arrows releasing through the damp air hitting their targets.

One by one, the hellhounds disappeared, leaving Ana alone as she fell forward, smacking into the chest of one of her blonde friends. Broad arms bringing her in close as what she could only assume were kisses were placed on the crown of her head.

Two voices rang through her ears as one told her:

 _"Everything will be alright we're here now."_

And the other:

 _"I won't let you go, Ana, I swear on the River Styx"_

With those words still echoing inside her brain, she let the darkness take control, letting her mind become wrapped in welcomed comfort.

* * *

When Percy awoke, he found himself wrapped in white and sunlight hitting his face.

Was he dead he thought to himself, clutching his the white only to realize it was in fact, just a sheet? He let out a sigh of relief before throwing himself upwards recalling the events from before.

Apparently, he had used so much force that he had hurled himself through the air and onto the ground with a loud ' _thud_ '.

"Smooth job Sea-weed brain."

His eyes found the owner of the voice as a large smile broke out on his face, "Bird Brain," he replied as she rolled her grey eyes, "Good you're alive," she held her nose up slightly, "You still drool in your sleep."

He raised his brows, "Good morning to you too," Percy shook his head before thinking, "Wait is that a bad thing?"

She shrugged, "Depends on how you want to see it," Annabeth didn't give him much time to respond as she continued, "You and Ana had the worst injuries from last night, you're both lucky we made it just in time or else-" she averted her eyes as Percy looked down, recalling the large pine tree that sat above the camp from the night before. Not just any pine tree, Thalia.

"Wait!" he shouted, "Where's Ana? Is she alright? And my mom is she-"

The silence that overcame the medic bay was suffocating as his friend did everything not to look at him. He clenched his fists, puncturing the skin slightly, "Annabeth," he hissed out taking a shaky step towards the blonde, "Where. Is. My. Family?"

She remained calm even when he had stumbled up to her face, only a few centimeters away as her calculating eyes met his face analyzing him, "Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news?"

He closed his mouth, he didn't know which was better, neither sounded good, "Where's my mother?" he ended up asking while Annabeth tried to get him back to the bed.

"You and Ana did a great job with the hellhounds and the Minotaur you know? The rest of us didn't have much of a fight," she began almost trying to distract him, "Annabeth where-?"

"Ms. J was always so kind to us Percy, to all of us, Luke, Kallid, Ella, Maads, and Thals-" she swallowed the lump in her throat, "We tried, we all tried but one of the hellhounds, they grabbed her Percy and before any of us could stop it, it disappeared into the shadows. There was nothing we could do I-" she grabbed his clenched hands prying them open as she brought them towards herself, "-I'm so sorry Percy."

He bit his lip, "So she's dead then? Gone?" she didn't respond as he felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, "I failed her."

Annabeth shook her head, "No Percy! You defeated the Minotaur, you're strong, you were able to-"

"It doesn't fucking matter!" he cried out retracting his hands from hers, "I don't care about the stupid Minotaur, I don't care about victories or strength or power! What's the point of having any of it if I can't even protect my family, my mom Annabeth?!"

She didn't say anything else, instead of pulling him into a hug as he cursed and cried in her shoulder not caring if anyone stumbled in on them. For all the nights she had sobbed to both him and Ana, Annabeth tried returning the favor, doing what she could to comfort him with furrowed brows.

Percy pulled away from her after a few minutes, his sorrow filled face hardening, "My sister, where is she?"

This time Annabeth met him with a small smile, "She's alive Percy." And that was all he needed to bounce out of bed and bound towards the other rooms to search for her calling out her name.

"Percy! Wait!" Annabeth called out to him, trying to grab him as he fled the room, "There's something I have to tell you first Ana she's-"

He wasn't listening, the only thing he could hear was the name of his twin pounding through his mind on repeat, her face burning into his skull as he refused to stop until he found her. "Percy! She's-!"

Skidding to a stop Percy found her.

Laying in the room a few spaces down from his, lower body covered in a pale sheet and hair sprawled around her like a dark halo as she appeared in such a peaceful state.

He didn't even register the other three people in the room, or perhaps had chosen not to notice them as he came over beside her bed, kneeling next to it with the look of a kicked puppy. "What happened?" he finally asked as no one said anything but feeling the presence of Annabeth come up behind him, taking a place beside him and hand on his shoulder, "I tried to tell you earlier but I-"

Her voice trailed off as she shifted. Someone else took over, picking up from where Annabeth ended, "Ana's been asleep since you both arrived at camp four days ago Perce."

It didn't take a genius to recognize the owner of the voice as Percy knew exactly who it was, perhaps one of the only other males in his sister's life she cared about, or at least he believed to be, "Luke," he stated, "You won't lie to me or sugar coat things right? What's wrong with her?"

Someone in the room sighed, he believed it might've been Kallid, "She was overpowered by the hellhounds, they did a lot of damage, but we were able to use ambrosia to fix most of the injuries, as we did with you, however."

Luke walked around to the other side of Ana's bed, his fingers lingering over the bed sheets, "There was poison on the teeth of the hellhounds, Hades must've known what he was doing. Luckily we stopped the poison from reaching further up but Ana's legs-"

"-she won't be able to walk again," Ella cut in from the corner looking close to tears as Percy's jaw dropped, "No, you're joking right you can't mean that-"

"Enough Percy, please. We've done everything we could but there are just some things even we can't fix," Annabeth told him, gripping his arm and yanking him back to the ground before he did something he may regret later. Then again it was Percy and he probably wouldn't.

Percy shook his head vigorously, "There has to be something right? One of the gods or maybe an antidote right?" Kallid rolled his eyes, "You're acting like she died, she'll wake up, Ana is alive that's the most important part. So what if she can't walk-"

 _Smack_

Ella's hand made contact with her brothers face, causing the teen to stumble into one of the chairs behind him, clutching his face in surprise and pain, "Shut up Kal, you're being a fucking prick," the tears in her eyes betrayed her anger, "There is one thing though that could help. But it's dangerous and without a quest, it would be bad and," she cleared her throat, "The hellhounds came from the Underworld and with it the poison-"

There wasn't much else for Percy to hear, understanding where she was going as he made up his mind. His mother was in the Underworld, right? And if the cure for Ana was there as well then what other choice did he have?

He gave his sleeping sister one more look but this time, one filled with determination as he nodded gazing towards the others in the room, "I guess that means I've got to go on a quest then," he frowned a moment later, "How do I go on a quest?"

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/11/2019**

 **Edit: Yea sorry I accidentally called Thalia an oak tree like an idiot, my bad, I changed it to pine tree**


	12. I Can Go the Distance

**Summary** : You know when life gets you down remember that you aren't a child of one of the most powerful gods in all of Greek mythology, you aren't being hunted down by monsters and gods, and everyone isn't pining after your twin brother, Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life, fate's favorite chew toy

Morally ambiguous! OFC! Semi SI! Twin! Other pantheons included

.

* * *

 _I can go the distance_

 _And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat_

 _It's an uphill slope_

 _But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance_

 _And my journey is complete_

-Go the Distance by Walt Disney Studios (Hercules)

* * *

 **A/N:** : So fun fact I learned while writing my other fanfic. So I was searching up Thalia you know, and I saw that she is actually two years younger than Luke. When the pair met she was twelve and he fourteen I thought it was the other way around. So all those Lukercy shippers out there, Luke is seven years older than Percy canonically. Which is so weird now, obviously that's not the case with **this** fic so here's the current age list:

Ana/Percy/Annabeth -Age 12

Luke - Age 16

Thalia - Age 18 (physically a tree so 15)

Ella - Age 19

Kallid - age 17

Maads - Age 14

Also Yeah, no Grover or Chiron from the previous chapters. I'm sorry, they just didn't fit in? It's mostly due to the twins smelling like monsters which would be an automatic 'no-no' for satyrs (which was how Grover found Percy originally) But they will appear in the story I promise! I haven't forgotten them!

* * *

.

.

'So this was camp' Percy thought to himself, eyeing the place with an unsure look.

Besides him stood Annabeth, Maads, Kallid, and Luke, at least he had some friends here already, it made it easier, or at least thats what people say.

"Now what?" he asked the group who all exchanged looks amongst themselves.

" _I'll show you around camp."_

" _We go see Chiron."_

" _To the Oracle."_

" _There's your cabin that we can go to."_

Everyone spoke at the same time as he just stared at them blankly, "Okay," he drew out raising his eyebrows, "I just want to go see whoever will give me a quest and if there's no one you will give one to me, I'll go by myself."

"Then I suggest we show you to the Oracle then, that's who will give you a prophecy for a quest." Kallid responded first, "And yes that's the only way to get a quest Jackson, and no it's not exactly like how the myths portrayed it to be."

Percy closed his mouth, "Okay then let's go-"

"Actually Kallid, I think we need to take him to go see Chiron and Mr. D." Annabeth interjected, looping her hand around his arms and dragging him towards the larger of the buildings around them as the other three just watched.

"If you're sure then Annie, I'll leave you to it, I should go check in with Michael about Ana's progress." Luke replied heading back to the infirmary with Kallid close behind, as said boys sister had volunteered to watch over Ana, "Just don't go too crazy with Perce, he just got here alright?"

She called back out to him with a simple yes with a faint blush over her cheeks as Maads followed the two of them as they made their way to the big building. They slowed down a bit with Maads pointing out the various things they passed as Annabeth added tidbits of info here and there.

Once they made it, they walked over to three older looking men who were surrounded by a pair of half-human and half-goat people, satyrs. Not so subtly pushing Percy forward, Annabeth cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the man who had his back to them, sitting in a chair.

The man was older in looking, greying hair, beard, and ancient eyes that stared down at him. Yet his eyes weren't terrifying like those of the monsters and older beings he had met before, the being looked at him like a father would, warm and friendly. Unlike the other man who was seated furthest from him, who appeared younger, pink face and a harsh scowl that reminded him of Snape from the Harry Potter movies.

"Ah, Annabeth! I see you've brought our newest camper," the man, or centaur as it appeared stood up, unleashing his four additional limbs and tail, "Perseus Jackson."

He nodded stepping closer to the tall centaur, "That's me," he said almost shyly as he could hear the snickers from Annabeth behind him. He was almost tempted to stick his tongue out at her but refrained, instead of knowing what he needed from the being in front of him. Or at least what he thought he needed.

"I need to go on a quest."

The area around them seemed to still, as not even the wind made any sound. And then a burst of loud and very satirically sarcastic laughter filled the air.

"So the little hero of the camp wants to go on a quest?" The stern-looking man behind the centaur began, "Peter Johnson-"

"It's Percy Jackson actually."

"- _Perry Joestar_ ," the being reiterated with an eye roll, "-rudeness runs in your blood I see, just as disrespectful as your father, the overgrown blowfish."

The look Annabeth shot Percy told him that he should close his mouth and shut up, then again he was never good at following the rules. "You know my dad then? Poseidon-"

"Ah, young Perseus I would be careful with what you say, names-"

"-have the power I know, my mom and sis told me." He could just sense Annabeth shaking her head right now behind him as soft snickers could be heard rolling off of Maads.

At least he still got his humor.

"Seems uncle fishy tails finally got a kid with more than half a brain-," Percy almost smiled, "-he most be proud of his daughter. Guess the son was just a freebie."

He took a look around him before saying anything. Although Percy still very much thought with his feelings, a habit his family warned him against, he could at times think before he acted. And for once, fate out there was on his side, keeping the words that he had on the tip of his tongue locked in his mouth. Judging by the faint relieved sigh from Annabeth, he made the right choice, "I don't care what my father has, I want to go on a quest."

The resounding hiss that erupted through the air sent shivers down his spine as the being before him almost seemed to emanate a faint glow, "What makes you think that you deserve to go on a quest?" The god exclaimed, "You heroes all think you deserve this or that. Entitled to a quest, to be heard by a god, to parade around like-"

"M-Mr. D-D-" A voice interjected from behind, "Y-your b-blood pressure.."

Percy hadn't even noticed the boy who had been hunched next to the table behind a pile of diet soda cans. A tuff of red and brown hair curled out around a set of small horns, although not at all as sharp or menacing as the Minotaur's had been, he wore the same bright orange t-shirt as everyone else in the camp and was very pale. Though the horns weren't the most unusual thing, in fact, they were minuscule compared to the set of furry hooved feet he had. A satyr to be precise.

The being, who was dubbed as Mr. D blew a raspberry rolling his eyes, "I should just turn you into a flower-"

"Young Grover is quite right," The centaur stated, cutting in, "We have other matters to attend to," his gaze relanded onto Percy who winced. This day was not going well.

"Now then Percy," he smiled at his use of his nickname, "I don't believe we have to use the introduction video with you but I believe a guide of the camp is in order." Annabeth and Maads stepped forward, flanking either side of him, "Annabeth and Maads can show you around and take you to your cabin."

"My cabin?" Percy knew that everyone at camp was separated into cabins based off their parentage but he hadn't even thought about what Poseidon's was or even looked like. It caught him off guard.

"Ah yes, despite all of us being aware of your parentage, we can't send you to his cabin until he officially claims you. So in the meantime, you will be staying in Cabin 11-"

"Oh please, Chiron!" the red-faced being shouted, "Just shove him in his father's cabin and be done with it! We have a game to finish," he gestured to the cards on the table impatiently.

"We will get back to our game momentarily-" a loud groan was heard but no one paid much attention to it, "-well then as I'm sure you're aware by now but I am Chiron and the one over there you may call Mr. D. We will be your camp mentors while you are here should you need anything."

Furrowing his brows and opening his mouth he made in an attempt to speak, "That's nice and all but I really need to go see this Oracle, you know the one of Delphi or something cause I have to save my sister and my-"

A loud crack resounded through the air, "What did I tell you!" the one known as 'Mr. D' roared as the remains of the diet coke can that was once in his hands fell to the ground in broken pieces, "All the heroes, these half-bloods are, all the same, they always want, want, want, and never once do they-"

"I think it's best you three leave now, Annabeth, Maads if you please," Chiron stated pushing the three away before turning to face the red and angry face of Mr. D, who at this point looked very much like a baby throwing a tantrum, at least in Percy's mind.

"But I-"

"Not now Percy, we are leaving now."

"But Annabeth what about-"

"You just had to make a god upset, didn't you? Stupid seaweed brain, why couldn't you keep your mouth shut for just five minutes."

"..."

"What in Rhea's name are you looking at me for?"

"...what do you mean by 'god'?"

"..."

"..."

"..Percy, didn't you know that Mr. D was a god, one of the twelve"

Percy looked over at Maads with a confused look, "You can't be serious?! Then who is he-Oh." He stopped in his tracks as he slowly turned around, catching a glimpse of the being who was now relaxing in a beaten armchair playing pinochle with Chiron, "You mean-"

"Yes, that is the god of wine, and you just made him very, _very_ , mad and I have absolutely no idea how!"

"Soo," he drawled out looking into Annabeth's eyes, "That's a bad thing then?"

The sigh she released was one of both pain and frustration as she sped up, walking away from Percy, mumbling under her breath.

"Huh, guess it was." He paused, "Annabeth wait up, stop running, where are you going? Maads, help me catch her I-"

* * *

Cabin 11 was something else.

It was overcrowded, messy, and full of mix match looking kids who ranged from looking happy to wishing they were anywhere else but there.

It felt comforting.

Or at least as comforting as it could be considering that everyone there knew that he was clearly not undetermined just not officially claimed.

As it turned out, it was no secret at camp just who Percy's godly parent was, given that many had seen him and his sister fight the Minotaur and the horde of hellhounds a few days prior. Coupled with the fact that she wielded a trident, their father's weapon, and he had pretty decent control over his hydrokinesis skills (although he liked to call them his 'water force' powers) it was a no brainer.

That and the fact that through their IM's with Annabeth, Luke, and the others over the years mostly everyone had found out via that way too. Seeing them in action just confirmed their suspicions.

When he had not so subtly thrown into the cabin, practically tripping over one of the floorboards that were just ever so slightly raised where one would have to enter, Percy was met with the confused looks of everyone, including Lukes.

"Hey Percy, back from the Oracle so soon? I thought you'd be in your cabin by now thinking over your plans." He eyed the wrapped up sleeping bag in his arms, "Are you really telling me you're in Cabin 11?"

The cabin fell silent as everyone listened in, "Yea I guess I'm here to my dad claims me. Pretty annoying right?"

Luke shrugged, "Guess he's too busy to send a two-second sign huh?" He laughed, "Don't worry half of the kids here have and may never get a sign from their godly parents, it's just what happens. They're too busy for their kids."

Resounding sounds of agreement or like thereof filled the cabin as the kids who didn't like similar to Luke, the ones without the shifty look in their eyes and mischievous demeanor, looked down and saddened by the words that were said. They knew they were true.

"Not to worry, I'm sure he'll send some sort of sign, he's got to claim you and Ana for sure." He tried cheering him up as he leads him inside, "Here you can take this spot here, it's a few beds down from mine so holler if you need anything. We'll get you sorted out with your things later, I'm sure Annabeth is waiting outside to steal you again."

Sure enough, when Percy stuck his head out the door, he was greeted with the impatient face of Annabeth, leaning against the wall with Maads beside her, playing with a mini snowman he had made in his hands. "Finally you done? Time to show you around camp, an official tour."

The platinum-haired teen beside her nodded before grabbing Percy's arm and pulling him off towards what appeared to be stables. He hadn't noticed the glare Annabeth threw towards Maads nor had he noticed the pairs odd back and forth throughout the tour of camp.

When they had finished, Percy swore he had seen little rock and strawberry there at least twice. While he had seen

* * *

Capture the flag was just like how it was in school.

Except for the swords, spears, shields, and catapults. There also was a rule for not maiming others which seemed to have been left out of Camp Half-Bloods rule book, if that even existed in the first place.

After being tossed around by Annabeth who hadn't been able to come up with a "Cabin 6 Perfect Plan", whatever that meant, she had opted to put him by the flag where he would allege keep guard of it.

Alone.

With zero back up.

Now was this suspicious to Percy? Yes yes, it very much was. Was he going to complain to Annabeth? Yes, but not when she was holding a sword, so absolutely not.

And so he found himself in a small clearing by a stream, alone and bored out of his mind.

He, like many others on their team, had thought he would be out on the front lines, fighting his way to the flag yet there he was, relegated to flag duty, because "reasons".

This was not his idea of training nor was it helping him get anywhere close to getting a quest, rescuing his mom, and saving his sister's legs. Instead, he was playing a kids game surrounded by trees and birds.

It was about an hour into the game, or at least that's what it felt like to him, despite it likely being ten minutes, when Percy heard the rustling of leaves surround him.

Tapping on his ring to build up perspiration to unleash Xiphos, he grounded his heel into the dirt and sand. And then he waited.

There was once a time Percy would've run straight into fighting, for sure he would've, but after dealing with both his siblings, Ana and Triton who had not so softly drilled into him the idea of thinking, and Annabeth droning out every other IM about battle plans, he had learned to stop and think. Or at least a quarter of the time he did that.

He trusted Annabeth for sure, she and him were friends despite their parents less than a friendly relationship but they were close enough. That said, at this point, all he wanted to do at that moment was to leave his post and go join Luke and the others in pummeling the other side.

He was bored out of his mind.

And so with the rustling that came from the trees, Percy took a deep breath before clashing swords with one of the Ares campers. Twisting the sword out of the large boy's hands, Percy clanked it to the side, narrowly missing one of his brothers.

Turning to back to see a about a dozen or so kids, large and angry looking, weapons drawn and all, Percy smiled, "Well look what the rats dragged in, some overgrown pigs!" he had no idea what Ana meant when she said he sucked at insults, he was great at it. "Are you just going to stand there and look like chickens or do you actually know how to use those swords?"

None of them spoke, instead of shifting to the side as what appeared to be a girl stepped out from behind of the behemoths of a camper. Tossing her helmet to the side she spits to the side as she raised an electric spear in front of her.

Her hair was messy and dark, pulled back in an orange bandana with leaves and other bits trapped in it. With wild-looking eyes that darted over him and teeth slightly crooked and barred, she reminded him of a feral bulldog. "So you're the fish man's son huh?"

"I prefer to go by Percy but that's me."

She pretended to not hear his words, "Thought you were tough, seeing as how everyone at camp was saying how stronger you were, but-" she and her siblings laughed, "-you don't look it, more like a scrawny shrimp."

Having dealt with bullies in school, those who thought it was fun to pick on the other kids or his sister, not to mention the weekly dosage of monsters, Percy was used to silly insults giving them his own wide grin and laugh much to their surprise. "Well hope you won't cry too much when you get your ass's beat by this shrimp," and with that he charged at them, catching them unprepared.

The fight lasts less than a minute, ending with just him and the Ares girl left standing. Trading blows back and forth, he had to admit she was good. Her weapon of choice was similar to his sister's, although instead of having to worry about being impaled on a fork, he had to deal with one sharp end that radiated energy like an antenna.

There were several points during their engagement, that Percy knew he could've ended the fight but he found himself enjoying the action. Admittedly a part of him really just wanted to hit something really badly given everything he had been dealing with for the last two days. And thankfully and oddly enough the Ares girl hadn't seemed to mind.

"You aren't so bad huh?" She said through pants as she backed away to regroup.

He laughed, "Same to you." He looked at her siblings who still laid on the forest floor, "You sure you don't want to turn around and just leave, I wasn't too easy with my hits on them."

The girl shook her head, "It's nothing they haven't gotten before. If they can't handle it, they're not true children of the War god," she raised her spear as it cracked, "Cabin 5 never backs down from a fight!"

As she charged at him, Percy ducked down before turning on his heel and bringing the handle of his blade towards the girl. Just before she pounced, he swept sideways, jabbing Xiphos's handle straight up into the girl's abdomen as he swept his foot out beneath her. The force of it all sent her flying into the air as before landing unceremoniously into a tree, knocking her out cold.

Catching his breath, dusting the dirt and sand off him, Percy stood up although he stumbled a bit, nursing the growing bruise on his side that he had received from the Ares girl. Not even ten seconds later a loud horn resounded in the air as the small enclosure became flooded with Team Athena.

They had won the game.

A smile spread over his face as he saw the smiling face of Luke and Maads carrying the large banner over to him. To his surprise though, besides the blondes Kalllid was there, showing off his own small smile, a look that was so unnatural and uncommon to him. It was weird.

To his side, Annabeth popped out from beneath her invisibility cap, "Not bad Perce, good job on keeping Clarisse and her crew busy. Told you to not doubt me."

"Were you here the entire time?"

"Well about that I-"

Just then loud howling filled the air as the sound echoed through the trees. It was a sound that almost every camper had heard before. Hellhounds.

Like clockwork, everyone took a defensive stance as perhaps a dozen of overly grown rabid looking hellhounds flew out into the air. However none were randomly attacking the other campers, it was as if they didn't notice them at all. Instead, they were heading straight towards one person and one person only.

Percy himself.

Bracing himself he raised Xiphos up into the air as it ripped through one of the hellhounds. Not even watching as it disappeared into dust he raised his sword again as another came from the side, shoving him into the ground, mulling his armor to try and rip out his guts.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a slew of arrows fly into the air, impaling into the other hellhounds, killing them instantly. As he struggled to grab Xiphos, which had been thrown from his hands when he fell, a jolt of pain washed through him as he let out a pained hiss.

The hellhound had sunk its fangs into his shoulder.

As the pain rocked through him Percy struggled to keep both his eyes open and the rest of his body away from the monster's teeth. In fairness, his fight with the hound was less than twenty seconds but at the moment felt like ages until it collapsed against him, limp and dead.

Tossing the disintegrating corpse to the side with a grunt, Percy felt himself going in and out of consciousness. In front him, sword in hand, was Annabeth, hair falling out of her ponytail and eyes gazing down at him with worry, "Percy are you alright?"

He attempted to roll his eyes while gesturing to his shoulder which had bled through his shirt and armor, seeping into the ground below him, "A-Annabeth…"

"Oh, gods!" She exclaimed, coming to his side as she tried to help him up. He felt movement beside him as his blurry vision picked up what appeared to be Maads by his side as the older boy grabbed hold of his uninjured side. He hadn't even realized that they had dragged him to the nearby stream until they dropped him into the water, letting the cool liquid wash over him.

There were voices around him but Percy paid no mind to it as he let the water work its powers over his body. It was not the first time he had had an injury such as that but it had been a long time. Once he felt the strength return and the bite mark no longer sending tremors of pain through him he stood up out of the water, drying himself off with a shake of his head he met the awestruck faces of dozens of campers.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea god and the bringer of storms," Chiron announced as one by one all the campers around him got down on one knee, bowing to him like some diety. With a confused look, he looked around only to see Annabeth pointing to something right over him.

Above him glowed a deep green trident that blazed bright and shone like pearls. It was a sign and a claim from his father. Proving to half-bloods and gods alike that Percy was his child, a half-blood of the Big Three. And had not so subtly given the beacon off to his less than happy uncles.

Just as the thought came to his mind a loud crack was omitted from the sky, followed by a bright and almost blinding light. Lightning. His uncle, Zeus was not at all happy and judging by the looks that the other campers were giving him as some slowly stepped away, they all knew it too.

"Does that mean it's time?" He asked looking away from of the now fading trident above him.

Annabeth nodded with a small but worried smile, "It's time to go see the Oracle Percy, congrats."

* * *

The Big House was big.

Winding up several flight of stairs, Percy finally made it to the attic steps, which in fact were way more creepier then they should've been. Just opening the door and feeling the dead musty air wash over him he wanted to turn right around and leave.

But with the encouraging look that his friends, he puffed up his chest and slowly made his way up the rickety steps. Once he reached the top, he was met with piles of old memorabilia and awards, trinkets, and spoils of war. From shrunken heads to belts, swords, shields, and other weapons, to a mirror, a bottle, and other random bits of things.

It was a mess of junk.

Surveying the attic, however, Percy didn't see the alleged oracle. "Um, hello is anyone up here?" he choked out as fear bit away inside him. He remembered the mythos, the stories where the Oracle was a beautiful woman yet there was no fair beauty awaiting him up there. When he had asked about it no one was willing to tell him, all saying that he would see it for himself.

Just then a creaking echoed in the attic. Turning to his left, by one of the tainted dusty windows he saw something move. Behind the thin ratted curtain, someone sat up. But the being wasn't alive, however, no in fact what met his eyes was a wrinkled and mummified corpse of what once was a young woman.

Dressed in a faded dress, beads, and braided hair, what was once the Oracle of Delphi had become nothing more than a being trapped in a dead husk.

It was terrifying yet sad all in one.

Percy didn't like it one bit.

"Hey there uh, I'm here about my future I er-" he stumbled with his words before taking a deep breath, "What is my future oh Oracle of Delphi?"

Like magic, a deep emerald fog blew out of the mummy's mouth, eyes, and nose, swirling around in the air as a series of voices rang out in unison:

" _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

As the words spun away green hazy images appeared before him like phantoms, each taking a form of someone he knew, there was Annabeth and Maads who said the first lines while Kallid spoke the next. And beside him Ella and Luke told him the third while the final illusions took the form of his mother and sister, the words 'you shall fail to save what matters most,' plummeted into him, burning through his body as the prophecy ended.

Percy hadn't even realized the Oracle of Delphi had returned to its host, laying back down on the hobble of a stool by the window until he looked up again from thought. Knowing his session with the Oracle was over Percy slowly went back downstairs, mulling over the words as he came face to face with the awaiting looks of his friends.

"What did the Oracle tell you?" Chiron asked as he led them all into what appeared to be a break room of sorts, "I will say the words of the Oracle at times have a double meaning so you mustn't take it all literally."

He nodded as he recounted the prophecy but hesitated when it came to the last 2 lines, about betrayal and failing to save what matters in the end. A part of Percy knew it was important to tell them, that with more people to mull over the words, there was a higher chance of figuring out the meaning. However, the third line was causing him the most grief, especially if the one who would supposedly betray him was there in the room with him, so instead, he left that part out.

"The only other thing it told me was that I will fail to save what matters in the end." He admitted after mulling and debating sharing that line. His words were met with silence as the others began to think of the words themselves although none said anything vocally.

"Maybe," the satyr Grover he thinks was he's name began, "well is it saying that you won't save the bolt? Or is it-"

Annabeth shushed him before he could finish, "Grover that, not the thing that's important in this context." The satyr looked confused opening his mouth to respond before realizing what were the things that actually mattered to Percy. He gave him an apologetic look as he bowed his head in embarrassment.

"It's cool man," Percy told him trying to cheer him up, "Maybe you're right, if I'm lucky I'll return the bolt and save everyone else in the process." he tried to laugh it of, "It could be talking about my grades or something who knows double meanings right?"

His friends nodded in agreement despite the fact his words made very little sense but Percy didn't really care, he only had two things on his mind when it came to this quest. One was to get the antidote for Ana and two was to return their mother to them. The lightning bolt was just collateral if anything although he supposed it would be helpful to not start World War III.

Once the noise had quieted down Chiron spoke again drawing attention back to what was at hand, "Now then Percy, it is customary for the recipient of a quest to pick two companions to go along with them."

"Because three's a good number?"

"Yes something like that indeed," the centaur laughed in response, "You may take as much time as you need to pick those you would like to accompany though I must warn you that-"

"Annabeth and Luke." Percy blurted out cutting him off as he made eye contact with the pair.

He knew that Annabeth was fast on her feet, her planning skills outdid both his and ana's by far, and she had improved training-wise throughout the years. And Luke? Well to him, that was a no brainer. He had a good relationship with the son of Hermes, he too had gone on his own quest and had the experience that would come in handy for this quest. Besides, his swordsman skill was amazing, a true prodigy or whatever that word was, Luke was a brilliant fighter.

However when the two replied, only one responded with a 'yes' answer. With no surprise, Annabeth happily agreed, already having come up with several plans and no so subtly hinted that he expected to be picked. The older teen, on the other hand, didn't accept his offer, turning him down with a wave of his hand.

"Sorry Percy I can't," he said much to everyone else's surprise, "It wouldn't be fair if I go, I've already gone on a quest. There are so many others here who would love to go, I'm sure one of them would like to."

"But Luke-"

"I'm sorry Annie, I've got other responsibilities here at camp, running Cabin 11 and all. Besides," he looked into Percy's green eyes, "Someone's gotta show Ana around when she wakes up, I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving her alone without one of us here to have her back."

The boy was pulling at his heartstrings, they both knew it and it was working. Letting out a breath Percy nodded in agreement, "That's fine I understand, thank you anyways."

"Percy I think we should have-"

He shook his head, "I've got someone else in mind Annabeth." The blonde protested, "Wait who are you going to ask? Percy come back wait!"

* * *

Early that following morning, Percy stood atop of Half-blood hill.

Surprisingly enough, Annabeth wasn't the first one there, instead, he found the daughter of Ares standing beside Thalia's tree, watching the other campers awaken below.

"You're here early," he stated as the girl huffed. "No way really? I hadn't noticed," she looked away, "I mean yeah, Cabin 5 always wakes up this early. Sunshine's kids get up before everyone else though." Gesturing to towards the group of blondes by the lake and then at the campers who shared a resemblance to herself, "It's not that weird, Cabin 6 usually is the last to wake up, next to Cabin 11."

"Oh," Percy replied not even realizing that the other cabins had their own schedules here at camp. Taking in the information he nodded, "That's good to know."

A silence passed through the two before Clarisse spoke once more, "Not that I'm complaining, I've been training every day since I was young to go on a quest, but why pick me?" She began, "Thought you'd pick pretty boy Luke, or even that nice kid to go with you. I tried beating the shit out of you."

He paused, trying to think of an answer for himself as well, "Honestly Clarisse I have no idea." She raised a brow, "Maybe your brain really is filled with seaweed."

"No I mean I do know why I picked you it's just I don't know why you'd be willing to go considering you don't really like me or Annabeth that is. Besides I had wanted Luke to go, he just turned me down."

"Then why not ice-boy or that Cabin 10 boy, the one always around Luke? I bet they were your next picks, not me."

"Eh, I didn't think Kallid would want to come if Luke wasn't involved somehow. And Maads is a strong guy, it's just I want him to look after my sister, she'll need someone to help her out while I'm gone."

The girl remained quiet, thinking of a response which slightly surprised him given the reputation he's heard of the Ares kids, always saying before thinking, though then again his own dad's kids were known to be like that too yet Ana didn't fit that mold. "Your sisters going to be alright," she finally responded, "You seaweed kids can take a good punch or five, she'll make it through. She's got us and if there is one thing Cabin 6 lives by is that we don't back down no matter what."

A smile found it's way on to his lips as he thanked her, "I'm glad that I have someone like you to have my back then." Several more words were passed between the two before the messy hair of blond popped out from one of the cabins.

Satchel in hand, knife holstered, and hat on her hip Annabeth appeared, trudging up the grassy hill. Before either could say a word to their quest mate the girl cut them off, "Alright everyone let's go, go, go, we have only a month and a half until the summer solstice, that's barely enough time to get to the Underworld and back time is of the essence."

Clarisse and he shared a look before they broke out in laughter which only riled Annabeth up more as she tried to hurry them up to the hill and towards the barrier, despite the fact that she was the late one.

Although before they could leave a voice called out to them. "Percy!" it called out as he turned around to see the small frame of the pale dimple face blonde who was practically falling towards him, Maads.

"Ah, I'm glad I made it here before you left!" He said through breaths as he tried to get air flowing through his lungs, "I wanted to wish you all good luck, especially you Percy! I know you don't need me to say that to someone like you but I-"

Percy shook his head, "Thank you Maads, that's nice of you to say." The teen lit up to his words before he asked, "Do you think you can do something for me though?"

Khione's son nodded, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet agreeing quickly, "Anything just ask!"

He gave the older boy a smile, "I need you to look after Ana for me okay?"

Maads nodded in response, "Promise, I won't let anything happen to her you can count on me." Percy held out his hand as the two fist-bumped, "Before you go, Percy, I just I want to say that-"

"You aren't leaving without a good-bye from us are you?" Came a voice from down the hill, approaching the small group. Luke and Kallid had come to see them all off.

He gave the blond a smile as he met them halfway, "I knew you'd find us Luke, Kal," replying cheekily as said boy ruffled his hair playfully.

"I have something for you, and before you say no, there are no take-backs got it?" Luke told him before shoving a discolored shoe box into his surprised hands. Remoing the lid of it, Percy peered inside as his hands grasped the faded of-white shoes inside. A golden stitched wing was placed on its side as he looked on confused, "Shoes?"

Besides the older teen Kallid rolled his eyes, "Not just any shoes Percy, they're godly shoes."

"So like limited edition?"

"..."

"...that's not what they are are they?"

"Not in the slightest."

"...oh…"

"Well you aren't entirely wrong though," Luke cut in thinking, "They are limited edition, only three exist in the entire world. My dad used to have all three, but then I snagged these off him." Tapping the side of the sneakers where the patches are he grinned, "They aren't just normal sneakers, they can fly, watch. Maia!"

And the moment the word left his mouth the wing patches shifted, elongating and coming to life as they sprung into the air. The shoes had wings, and they could fly.

"Holy shit those are awesome Luke!" Percy shouted awestruck as the teen grabbed hold of the laces, tethering them back into the box, "Thanks, they were handy on the quest we went on, I thought they could bring you some luck you know."

Although the gesture was kind and all, Percy knew just by looking at the size, they were far too big for him to wear and would no doubt cause more mishaps then they intended, but thanked Luke anyways. Perhaps, he thought, they might come in handy maybe they will bring them some luck on their quest. They needed everything they could get at this point, "Thanks a lot, I'll try to use them."

"No problem, I'm glad they could get some wear out of them, they've been cooped up n my things all this time, best let them fly right?" He gave another killer smile, "Now then, you guys best be off right? Got a schedule to keep on track of if little Annie has anything to say about it."

As if on cue their curly-haired friend let out a rather dramatic sigh, "We have to go now, we'll chit chat later okay?" From beside her, Clarisse swatted at the girl with her own annoyed sigh, "You're being too loud princess, shut up, will you. Let the boys have their weird heart to heart."

Kallid rolled his eyes as the other two boys exchanged laughs, watching the pair of girls argue back and forth, "You better go up there, Percy. You're going to have your hands full with them, those girls will be a quest on their own," he said amused before turning to make his way to leave.

The son of Aphrodite nodded his way, "Good luck, and don't worry your sister is in Ella's capable hands, she wouldn't dare let anything happen to her," he paused, "Just don't die while you're in the Underworld, I don't want to give your sister any more bad news." And with that, the two made their way back towards camp with a wavering Maads behind them as he kept turning around to wave goodbye.

Once they were out of view, Percy himself trekked back up Half-Blood Hill. Taking one last look at the camp below before turning looking up at Thalia's tree, he felt his heart wretch. Grazing his hands over the wood, warm to the touch with an almost faint humming that he could feel tingling his fingers as if it was a heart beating, he prayed for the first time in a long while.

He prayed to whoever and whatever out there to watch over his family, to let his sister awaken, for their mother to return and that everyone on the quest would live. In truth, he didn't care what happened to him, as long as everyone else lived he would be happy.

"You coming seaweed brain or are you just gonna reminisce all day?"

A small smile tugged at his lips before he shook himself away, "Getting impatient already Annie? We haven't even left camp yet."

He trekked over to the others, catching the grey eyes of the blonde who gave him a confident smile, but her eyes betrayed her, "Come on, we barely have two months!" she grasped his hand, "You alright?" she asked quietly reading his face.

"I will be." And with a smile, they were off, headed out into the unknown.

.

.

* * *

 **Notes** :

-Michael Yew- the previous head of Apollo's cabin (died/went missing during the Last Olympian)

-Joestar- Jojo's bizarre adventure reference (the last name of 2 main characters)

-Cabin 11- Percy in canon tripped into the cabin.

-Thought you were tough- a quote from the LT musical hehe

-In between going to the Big House and the Oracle, Percy found out about the bolt, I didn't think it was necessary to write though.

-Clarisse doesn't hate Percy like in the original or at least has some respect for him as she was already aware of his parentage/skills from the previous chapter/rumors. But she still sees him as a rival, only this time a bit more healthier/mutual.

-Unlike in the books (canon) Luke's quest mates were not killed as in this timeline Kallid and Maads had gone with him and lived (in the original timeline I'd like to think Kallid and Ella were killed by the monster Ana and Percy had killed but Maads still made it to camp albeit just a background camper).

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you 100+ follows! I'm so happy ya'll are enjoying this fic! Now then, what I will say is that this fic is going to go a bit rogue from canon (but not majorly so just yet. I think bk 1, 3, 5 will be close to canon, but bks 2, 4 and the Heroes of Olympus will be changed? And Trials of Apollo probably won't happen (Magnus Chase and the Kane Chronicles will still be occurring tho).

Also, yes Percy doesn't have Riptide yet. I promise he will get it soon! And yea, I switched Grover for Clarisse as a way to break from canon (I have plans). The prophecy remained the same (most of them will in some capacity) and Percy has made several changed from canon.

* * *

 **Edit: Apparently I can't rememebr my own OC's ages wha-whoops?! Sorry for the confusion lol?**


End file.
